Harry Potter & the Riddle riddle
by Anonymagus
Summary: slightly AU. Forget the books, this fic will likely be not compatible. Angry at the muggles who abused him, and angry at the Headmaster Harry set up his own Dark Order. [Slytherin, Dark, abused, super power, high intelligent Harry. Nice Severus.]
1. Revenge

'Mom! Dad! That freak has ruined my Super Nintendo!' shouted Dudley while rushing inside the kitchen where his mother was preparing the dinner whilst his father was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. 'WHAT!' roared Vernon dangerously before dropping the newspaper 'that freak!' he spat before stomping towards the living room.

'freak, what have you done to my son's game console!' he shouted just when he entered the living room. 'Nothing, Uncle Vernon,' said the sixth year old boy called Harry innocently. The boy was wise enough to not tell his uncle that his nephew had forgotten to put the plug into the socket. 'You Liar!' roared Uncle Vernon, detaching the belt from his trousers. 'you should pay for that and once and for all know to keep your freakin' hands of the toys of my dear son.'

------------------------------------

Nearly half an hour later the boy fled sadly to the garden. He knew that he wasn't allowed to be there, and that he'd likely would be punnished for it later, but he could not stand staying any longer in the house for now. He had been badly injured by his uncle, and it'd became only more bad when he couldn't fight his tears and the pain anymore.

He sat down on a stone and allowed himself to cry softly hoping it would ease the pain. He didn't understand why he'd occasional ended beating up by his uncle, especially for things he hadn't done.

'I hate them' he sobbed defeatedly. 'Why don't you take revange then, youngster?' a soft voice asked. The young boy almost jumped, immediately on his guard. 'who are you?' he whispered, afraid of being heard by his uncle, his aunt, or worser, his nephew. 'I'm just a regular garden snake, not that it matters,' said the snake that was hidden behind the stone on which the boy was seated. 'Why is it then that I can hear you, not to mention speak to you?' Harry asked. 'I dunno,' the snake answered, 'but you can.' The young boy thought about this for a short moment. He considdered it to be quite weird. 'maybe uncle's right that I am a freak indeed.' he whispered thoughtfully. 'you're not!' the snake stated. 'although not many people can comunicate with us, some can. Anyway, how about plotting a revange?' 'But how?' Harry asked, 'I would deffinatly be punished for it afterwards, and i'm already badly injured.' 'If you help us sneak inside, we can help you.' The snake replied. 'Why would you bother helping me?' the young boy asked. 'We have to set something streight with your nephew' the snake replied' 'If he sees us, he tends to kick us'. 'why haven't you bit him then? Arn't you poisonous?' Harry asked, wondering. 'Yes I am, we are, although not deadly.' The snake replied. 'for why we havn't bit him, we have our reasons.' Harry nodded, understanding the snake won't tell him. 'How exactly can you help?' 'Well, you can ask something you really want, and if they do not give what you wish, we can scare them, and eventually bit them if they attempt to punish you.' The snake suggested.

Harry smirked, 'I could get everything what I want then, knowing them. They would be as scared as hell'. 'Indeed, now care to let us in?' asked the snake. 'Sure.' Said Harry. 'With how many are you?' 'With five.' chorussed multiple snakes that have been listening. 'Good, I let you in. Hide in the kitchen, we would have dinner by now I guess.'

------------------------------------

After Harry helped the snakes to sneak in, he softly hissed he would be there when dinner's ready. They didn't reply to not raise suspicion. He went to his cupboard to overthink what he would ask "Having all Dudleys toys would be great, but still, then they would be able to beat me once the snakes had left" he reasoned. No, he concluded, he could better ask them for letting him go. They would not miss the freak, he thought sarcastic. But where else could he go? Then he remembered something.

F L A S H B A C K

'Stay in your cupboard freak! We don't want you to touch anything while we're away" had uncle Vernon called before closing the front door. Harry was happy for once. The Dursleys would be shopping in London for the entire day. Dudly had been begging for the last few weeks to buy more toys since he had seen a certain commercial at the kids channal. Now Harry had the house for himself, and he didn't plan on spending the time in his cupboard. He rather prefered watching television.

Now, there was not much on television that he'd liked. On one channal was the news, on another a movie in foreign language, and on the other a program about a certain orphanage in London. Since the rest was boring, he decided he'd look at the program rather then going back to his cupboard. He'd seen how the kids in the orphanage were treated, wishing he would be treated like that by his uncle and aunt.

END F L A S H B A C K

"Now, what was the name of that orphanage again?' Harry wondered, but he'd no time left to wonder. 'DINNER' growled uncle Vernon into the hallway. Harry sighted and left his cupboard. Upon entering the kitchen, he remembered the name.

The dinner went rather peaceful. There was no shouting, but he'd instead being ignored. He was aware of the pressence of the five snakes waiting for him to get in action. When dessert came at the table Harry scraped his throat. "Wouldn't you all rather get rid of this freak instead of ignoring him?' he snarled with a quite arrogant undertone. 'Silence freak!' uncle Vernon grunted. 'Silence? Oh, I don't think so'. Was Harry's dry reply. 'AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK LIKE THAT TO US! YOU'D RATHER BE THANKFUL THAT WE ACTUALLY LET YOU IN OUR HOUSE!' uncle Vernon roared. 'thankful? For what?' Harry sneered 'for locking me up in a cupboard? For beating me? For acusing me of things I haven't done? I dont think you deserve thankfulness.'

At that very moment uncle Vernons hand went towards his trousers to detach his belt. 'now.' hissed Harry softly to the snakes. They quickly came in action and slithered fast pace towards the dinner table, and bounded uncle vernon's arms. Aunt Petunia began to scream when she saw the snakes, but one snake bounded her Dudley begin to kick one of the snake but his arms and legs were bounded in no time. 'they do as I command' stated Harry matter of factly in a clear and relaxed tone.' 'RELEASE US THIS INSTANT FREAK!' roared uncle Vernon. Aunt petunia and Dudly were to scared to utter anything, and clearly one could see the angst in the agry staring eyes of Vernon. 'I don't think so, unless you can grant me one small favor' was Harry's calm answer. 'FORGET IT BOY!' roared uncle Vernon. 'Forget it? thought not so' replied Harry. Then he asked the snake on his uncle to tighten his binding.

'Just one small favor' begged the young boy. Bindings had to tighten some more before uncle vernon gave in. 'Ok, Ok, we'll do anything.' Harry smirked. Mission nearly accomplished. 'I want Dudly to not kick the gardensnakes again, and I want uncle and aunt to bring me to the Saint Nicholas Orphanage in Londen and check me in there, and I want Uncle to not beat me again' . 'Ok, Ok, we'll prommise we do that. Now release us'. Uncle Vernon said. 'Only if you agree that if you're breaking the prommise, the snakes may bite you.' Replied Harry calm. 'Good, we do, now reliade us' snarled uncle Vernon. 'Release them, but stay on guard until I have left to the orphanage' hissed Harry softly. After said that the five snakes released the three scared Dursleys.

------------------------------------

Following the motto 'the sooner the better', they went off to Saint Nicholas the next morning. When Harry attempted to step into the car, one snake slythered up unto him and hid under his sleeve. 'want to go with mee?' Harry hissed softly 'Yesss, I want to guard you, and I want to stay with you'. the snake hissed back. 'I don't know If i'm allowed to have a pet, not to mention a snake.' Harry hissed. 'Don't worry, I'll hide if needed' said the snake. 'We can't talk in the car, they would hear us' Harry said. 'I''l be silent.'

When they drove off Harry stared out of the window he felt released and decided he'd never would come to this place again, unless his nake wanted to visit his friends of course' Then he heard the voice of the snake, but for some reason he was sure no one else could hear. 'If you can hear me right now, you must be a wizard. If you hear me, say something back, just direct it to my voice.'

'I can hear you. Do wizards really exist?'

'You may call me Sliphis, yes wizards do really exist.'

'How can you be sure about that?'

'A snake told me he know another snake that told that another snake had met one.'

'If i'm a wizard I could have taken revange by myself already years ago.'

'true, but you are young and you have to feel the magic first befor being able to use it'.

The rest of the traveling they spent speculating and fantasizing about wizards, magic and changeing Dudley into a toad. That was until uncle Vernon parked his car and said 'Boy, get out, were at your orphanage.


	2. A few years later

And so it happened that Harry Potter was abandoned in Saint Nicholas Orphanage. Although the staff was rather nice with him, the other kids were deffinaatly not. Still, it was better then his stay at the Dursleys. He was allowed to attend the Orphanage school, was allowed to go outside on the terrain of the Orphanage, had acces to the quite large library inside of the building and got proper food. Sliphis, his snake helped him to take revange on every chiled that pestered him, although he wasn't allowed to be there. years went by. Now it was the day before Harry's 11th birthday. And that particular day would change his life forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore stood at the front door of Saint Nicholas Orphanage in London. He rang the bell and paused. Mis Margarett, the keeper of the Orphanage opened the door. 'I believe I have informed of my arrival. The name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to meet Harry Potter' said the man polite. 'Greetings Sir, I'm Mis Margarett, Keeper of Saint Nicholas, I have recieved your letter indeed. Come In, Come In.'

They walked in and the Keeper guided the quite strangely clothed man towards the room of the boy, then knocked at the door. 'Harry, there is someone to visit you.' She said friendly. 'If it is one of those ugly fools who have brought me here, I suggest they leave' was the harsh reply. He couldn't imagine that anyone from outside would speak with him, since he didn't know anyone except for the Dursleys and the people in the orphanage. 'No, it ain't your relatives, his name is Sir Dumbledore' . replied Margarett. 'Let him in then.' said the boy quite unfriendly. When the man came in he just finished asking his snake to stay guard, without hissing aloud of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus walked into the small room, closing the door behind him so he would be able to talk in private. He noticed that the boy who sat on his bed didn't took the action to stand up, shake hands or saying something to confort his guest. Not that it would matter, Albus was used to situations like that. 'What'dya want?' spoke the boy roughtly. Albus walked towards the boy and took seat near the boy while saying 'I came to deliver you a letter.' Then searched into one pocket of his robe and a moment later extended his arm with the letter to the boy. 'Isn't the mail you good enough?' mentioned the boy before snatching the letter and opening it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

'Do not joke with me.' exclamed the boy. 'I do not joke Harry' said Albus. 'your a wizard'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I told you' Sliphis hissed thelepathically. 'I know, but that isn't a reason to trust the man.' Harry hissed back. Towards the man he said 'are you one? If so, prove it.' The man nodded. 'I am, indeed a wizard, and if you insist upon it, I will prove it'. Then he drew his wand and summoned a little bag of mugglesweets and asked 'want one?' Harry shook no and stated 'that is no proof, you could have hid it in one of your pockets' The headmaster nodded, while thinking about a quite simular situation years ago. He swung his wand and summoned a chair, something he would never be able to keep in his pocket. 'Convinced now?' he asked. Harry nodded. Eying the list of needed supplies. Then he stated. 'I dunhave any money and I dunno where to buy these things'. Dumbledore grinned lightly. 'No need to worry, Harry, We help you'.

Harry thought for a moment. Then stated. 'Still, I dun agree, although I would like to leave this stupid place.' The Man looked questioningly at Harry. 'Why not?' 'Cause I'm not allowed to take my pet,' and hastily he added 'don't ever dare to tell this to any of the people here.' The man answered. 'I prefer you do not threaten me, young man, but I asure you, I won't tell them'

'sliphis, would you please come and sit on my lap?' hissed Harry inwardly. The snake slythered up and Harry affectionatly petted the snake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus was astonished. He hadn't heard the boy say or hissed anything. Neithter had he heard his pet hissing. That was, quite strange. Normally a wizard that would be dealing with snakes in such a way would speak parseltongue, but harry didn't. He thought for a while. He wanted Harry to agree to go to his school, before other schools started to send letters to the famous young boy. And the boy was right, snakes were not allowed on the list.

Albus had a dilemma. He didn't want Harry to feel or become any special, but he prefered him to be at his school. And so far it seemed the boy would only agree if he didn't had to leave his pet. He thought for a while. Maybe he should add snakes on the list for next years and if anyone asked he would say that it is forgotten to be added the previous. In that case Harry would be the first to have a snake, but after one year not the only. The only problem however was, that not every wizardkid would be able to control snakes. So he asked. 'Harry, my boy. How do you exactly comunicate with that snake?'

Firstly it seemed that the boy wouldn't give it away, but after some thought he said, in my mind and aloud. Although the headmaster wasn't sure what the boy meant with 'in his mind' he asked if he could say something to the snake aloud.

After a moment of consideration he said something. The snake slithered towards the door, and after that the boy spoke something and the snake slithered back curling up on the lap of the old man.

The headmaster grimaced, although he was still considdering things. Then he explaned 'Your verbal abillitie to comunicate with snakes is called parseltongue by wizards, its quite rare, and mostly considdered to be dark. Most wizards fear the dark wizardry. If I let you take the snake with you, you could have problems with it in such ways that people would stay out of your pressence.' Harry however nodded and didn't seem to have any troubles with that. 'Then, I agree you take the snake with you' Dumbledore said. 'Then I'll agree.' said Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some more talking about the school, the classes, the teachers, common things such as where to buy a wand, they decided it would be the best for Harry to lodge into the Leaky cauldron so Harry would have enough time before school to explore the wizarding world. Dumbledore promised to send some teachers during the stay to explain wizarding commons and other important things. After saying goodbye to the people in the orphanage, mentioning that it could be that Harry returned during the holidays they went outside. Dumbledore then took a portkey and the were off to the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Getting a wand

When Harry, his snake, and the Headmaster arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, while the Headmaster was doing business with the bartender Harry glared around and noticed the stares that were prying to him. He questioned himself if it was normal for wizards to stare like that. 'Adress the bills to the Hogwarts vault, please would you?' Albus spoke to the bartender. 'Good Sir', the man replied. 'We'll being off to Diagon,' The old man said. 'We will be back here later.' 'Good, good,' nodded the bartender. 'By that time I would have finished preparing the requested room'.

The headmaster then took harry behind the counter and brought him to a small open place at the back of the pub Then he tapped his wand to a certain brick in the wall and a moment later it revealed the famous Diagon Alley. 'Now, said the Headmaster, this is the place where all your school stuff can be bought. However, we need to get some money out of your bank vault first.' Harry stared up at the headmaster with an unknowing expression. 'Vault? Money?' he then asked. Albus Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, Harry, your parents have been saving for your future, and they left you the three family vaults'. Harry looked excited but not before sighting 'I never had one single coin, and now, I seem to have a decent amount of money. How lucky I am.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had gotten some money, and the Headmaster had explained the values of the odd looking coins, he suggested Harry to explore the alley and meet him at four o clock at the ice cream stand. There would be plenty of hours left since it was only about 12 pm. Harry nodded, thinking the Headmaster would have more to do then taking him out to shop. 'Good Sir', the boy said before turning back 'Harry?' said the Headmaster pointing to the Dark Alley in front of the bank. 'Sir?' asked the boy. 'I would suggest you not to visit that place'. The Headmaster said simply. 'Why not?' asked the boy. 'Most of the things one can buy there are illegal and are not allowed at Hogwarts' was the response. 'Sir?' asked Harry. 'What if I wanted to buy a broom? I mean, I know they are forbidden for first years, but If I consider buying one, I have no place where I would be able to stall it'.

The Headmaster eyed the boy. 'You indeed wouldn't be able to store your things else then in your family vault. But considering you want to have your stuff with you, no matter what, I kindly agree that you can have all your possessions with you at Hogwarts, but only under a few conditions.' Harry hid a smirk, and informed 'and what are those few conditions Sir?' The Headmaster replied. 'If want to bring a broom, do not show it to other students, they might get jealous. If you bring other things that are on our bannlist, such as certain joke items, you won't use them. And I do not allow illegal things to be at my school. Understand?' The boy inclined his head. 'I agree with this conditions Sir'. 'Good Harry' replied the Headmaster. 'Now go, and explore our world. We will meet later' said the Headmaster dismissively. Harry nodded and walked away, after a short moment he turned his head and saw that the Headmaster had vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked along Diagon Alley, plotting with his snake that had hid under his sleeve.

'How can is smuggle illegal things into the school' he asked thelepatically.

'I dunno, I think it requirs the use of magic'.

'Then I need a wand first' Harry concluded. 'Where should the wand shop be?'

He walked down the part of the street he hadn't visited yet and saw the wand shop. From the outside it looked quite dusty inside. He atempted to walk inside, but a strange feeling withhold him from doing so. Instead he walked back toward the dark Alley, paused, looked around quickley and sneaked around the corner.

Looking around the Alley he spotted another wand shop called Lignarius' Wandcraft. For some obvious reasons, he had quite a good feeling about the shop and thus went inside.

Behind the counter stood a man dressed in a black robe and a hood so Harry coudn't see his face that well. The man seemed to want to say something, while staring towards the youngster that had entered the shop. His eyes focussed on his scar. However, he decided to not ask questions, since he hadn't had that much custommers these days. Instead he asked 'Can I help you young Sir?'

'indeed you can'. said the boy quite polite but arrogant. Harry didn't felt at ease at all. The atmosphere of the shop felt quite… well, Harry couldn't find words for it. He therefore decided to stay at his guard and overthrow the owner with his arrogant mask. 'I'm here to gather information on wands, and perhaps buy one.' The boy continued. The shop owner nodded. 'Firstly, are the wands you make illegal?' Harry asked. 'Well of couse Mister', replied the shopkeeper. 'The difference between our wands and the ones one could buy at the shop of the fool of an Olivander is, that mine are free from any tracking spells.' 'Explain.' demanded Harry. 'Well, our leading institute has decided that each wond needs to have certain spells casted on them so that they would be able to trace dark magic back to its owner'. the man explaned. 'I see, that would come quite in handy' said the boy. 'However, I am attending Hogwarts the next seven years, and I do not have the slightest idea on how to smuggle an illegal wand inside the school. If you know of a way, I would be grateful.'

Lignarius had decided he wanted to talke the boy into buying a wand. It would be an honour for his shop to have sold a wand to the famous Harry Potter. He decided to do anything to convince the boy of buying one of his wands, whatever it may take. 'I understand the problems, Mister, however, you would have a great advantage if you considder buying one of mine, since you would be able to use magic during the holidays without the Ministry knowing. Also you would be able to study magic of a darker sort.' He informed the boy.

Although Harry hadn't the slightest idea that he wouldn't be able to use magic during his holidays thought it would be a good idea to start training his magic before actually going to the school. 'Then, How can I disguise an illegal wand so it would seem to be legal?' he asked. 'There is a method for that, and although it is illegal to do such, I am prepared to disguise your wand. However, In that case we should find the perfect wand for you first. The Shopkeeper replied. 'All good, but how can I assure you that I can trust you? And are you sure even the Headmaster can't look trough the disguise?' The man smirked. 'I won't betray Harry Potter, or he may kill me."

Harry poter wondered why the wand maker knew his name. Although he was quite astonished he kept his face flat and decided to worry about that later. 'If it concerns to Dumbledore, I have bought other wands to Hogwarts students, and he'd never discovered them to be illegal'. Harry nodded. 'Good, If that is so, I indeed prefer one of yours'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took over one hour before Harry left the wandshop. His wand (13 inch, Ebony with a phoenix tail feather core) was spelled by the shop owner with various spells. He has placed the usual amount of Ministry tracking spells, then some other, illegal spells. After he was done, he'd explained to Harry how he could deactivate the tracking spells with a single touch of his finger at the backend of the wand, and activate it when putting his finger to the front end in a special way. Right now he figured he needed wizard robes since his current cloths weren't ment for keeping wands within handreach. He looked at his watch, noticing he would have still enought time to do some other business in the dark ally before going back to the Main Alley. He would make sure he was in time so the Headmaster wouldn't see him walking from that particular direction.


	4. Why do they stare at me?

Harry walked down the Dark Alley in search for a robe shop. Often he noticed how people were staring at him.

'Why do they stare at me like that? I haven't seen anyone stare like that to another wizard.' Harry Hissed telepathically at Sliphis.

'They morely stare at your scar than at the rest of your face.' Was the snake's response.

'Then whats wrong with the scar?' the boy hissed back.

'I have no idea.' The snake replied.

'Isn't there any way to hide the scar? I hate being stared at.' Harry hissed back.

'Try asking around here.' Suggested the snake.

Harry entered a shop named Borgin & Burkes. It seemed the shop had a curious collection of things to buy.

When he walked towards the counter he saw the man stare at him.

'again.' Hissed the boy anrgrilly at his snake.

'How can I help you, Mr Potter.' Said the shopkeeper.

'Have any idea on how to hid that dammit scar of mine?' replied the boy.

The man thought for a moment. He found it at least strange that the Potter boy was standing in front of him, especially being it in his own dark oriented shop.

'The beauty saloon around the corner might know'. he informed.

'Thank you'. said the boy. Then he turned around and walked out of the shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The magical beauty salloon was indeed able to spell his scar such as Harry could only see it by himself. They had stated that even Mad Eye Moody, - whoever he may be – wouldn't be able to see trough it. Also he had requested that they lengthen his hair to sholder length and he had them dye it with magical black dye. Also he'd make his skin look somewhat paler since he'd hated his skintone. Now a different looking Harry walked out of the saloon. Now he was ready to face the robe shop where he'd were going before deciding to get his scar out of public sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour a well clothed young man sneaked out of the Dark Alley and mingled himself amongst the shopping wizards. Since he'd had gotten his scar out of sight, no one noticed anything special about him, except for he was alone, without any parents. He had an half hour left before he had to meet with the Headmaster at the Ice cream stall. He decided that he would need a bag or something to keep his new possessions from the eyes of the old man. After some searching he'd found a shop that sold bags. When he finaly found one he made his way to the Ice cream stall and sat down on a bench.

The Headmaster weren't there. Knowing he would show up any minute he amused himself by looking at the shopping wizards. Planning that if he had nothing to do next morning, he would go to a book store and buy anything of his interest. Remembering that it would be his 11th birthday he'd decided he'd buy himself pressents for the past eleven year since he'd never recieved one.

Then the headmaster showed up looking around to spot Harry. Harry who was deep in thoughts was aware of the headmasters pressence, and he'd decided to play around abit since the headmaster didn't seemed to recognize him. After a minute he stood up and walked towards the Headmaster saying. I'm here already Sir'.

The Headmaster stared at the boy (again) He'd sure did recognized the boy's voice, but the boy looked very different from the one he'd left. 'Are you Harry Potter?' he asked with a stutter. 'Yes Headmaster, although I have improved myself a little'. Was the boys dry response. The headmaster nodded. 'Come sit down, my dear boy. And I get some ice cream for you. What taste do you prefer?' While they walked towards a bench, the boy answered. 'I leave the choice to you Sir'. The headmaster nodded and went to do his order. A minute later he was back. He gave Harry his Ice cream and seated himself near the boy.

'Where have your scar gone to?' Dumbledore asked after finishing with his Ice cream.

'It's still there, but you can't see it Sir.' The boy answered without further explamation.

'Why have you dyed and lengthen your hare, Harry?' asked the headmaster.

'Because I like it better so, and same goes with the skintone'. replied Harry.

'Mind tell me the real reson why you hid the scar?' asked the Headmaster friendly.

'Because I hate being stared at. Especially if I don't know why they are staring'. Said Harry in a bored voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I see' Albus said. He'd considered that it would be eventually bothering the boy to boredness when he would be treated anything special. Of course he knew where Harry got the scar from. But he had so far not seen any reason to tell the boy. 'Deaths and murders are not things to bother eleven year olds with. They would become traumatic, or depressed'. The Headmaster had thought. However, at this very moment, the Headmaster considered to tell the boy what had happened. But after some considerations he decided he won't not just now. Since it would probably ruin the boys life in a world he'd just entered. 'let the boy for now have his own ideas on how he got that scar,' was wat the headmaster concluded before continueing his conversation with the boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quite long converstion in which the Headmaster explained on certain customs in the Wizarding world he told that he needed to be leaving. After asking harry if he'd already gotten his wand (which was a yes) he'd explained harry how to get entrance to Diagon Alley, and back to The Leaky Cauldron.

'If you need anything, ask the bartender to contact me, or send a letter by owl if you consider buying one. Also, I do not want you go enter the non magical world. That is, if you leave the Leaky Cauldron at the front entrance. Last but not least. I prefer you to not roam around after sunset. However, I cannot withhold you from doing so. I suggest you get some books to read so you have something to do in your room'.

After giving Harry a plenty of other advices The headmaster stood up saying. 'Ok, I must go now. I will make arrangements for sending you a teacher that can teach you different aspects of wizarding habits. I will inform you by owl within a couple of days'. Harry nodded and after saying goodbye, the headmaster vanished instantly. Since the shops were still open Harry decided to go to the bookshop. There would deffinatly be lots of interesting books to buy.


	5. Lumos

When Harry entered a bookstore named Flaurish & Blotts he pulled out his school supply list to check out what books he'd exactly needed. He had figured out that the books would give him probably a quite easy introduction on using magic and the new world he just entered. Walking between the shelfs he noticed first-years-all-in-one-packages and took one. Just before he decided walking towards the counter to pay for the books, another book got his atention. It was named. 'Magical Artifacts from A to Z'. Without thinking he took one from the stack, and took another book about curses from a nearby stack. Ten minutes later he stood outside of the shop, knowing he would come back next day.

Following the instructions of the Headmaster he headed back to The Leaky Cauldron to get dinner. When he asked the bartender if his room was prepared, so he would be able to drop his stuff first, he didn't recognized the boy. 'I am Harry Potter. I was here with the headmaster around 12pm' the boy explained. 'Oh, I see. Mister Potter, your room has been prepared. Shall I bring you to your room right now?' Harry nodded. 'That would be fine Sir.'

After the Bartender brought Harry to his room (room 6) and handed him a key, he then asked if the boy wanted his dinner, and If he'd prefer it to have it at his room or in the common dining room. 'I prefer it to be brought here.' Harry said 'Good, Sir, It will be brought to you in about 10 minutes.' The shopkeeper said. Then he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry ate his dinner he unpacked his schoolbooks and started reading in a book called Magical theory, wich seemed for now the most interesting. He'd read about how to use his wand and started to cast some minor spell that he thought would come in handy, after deactivating the tracking spells on his wand of course.

'LUMOS!'

A small beam of light flashed at the tip of his wand.

He grinned. It worked. He was indeed, as the Headmaster and Sliphis said, a wizard. He then tried some other spells such as Accio, a Hover charm and a collor changing charm. But then he suddenly lowered his wand.

'Sliphis?' he adressed the snake who layed curled up at his bed.

'Yes?' the snake answered quite sleepy

'I just read that magic is sometimes used in wizard duels. However, my textbook teaches me to speak the spells out loud. If I do so, and it would be in a duel, my enemy could hear exactly what spell I used and thus would be able to easely defend against it.'

Sliphis seemed to think about it for a short period. Then he said.

'There might be some way to cast the spells without saying the incantation. However, I have no clue on how'.

Harry sat down. Thinking about the issue. It would be very advantageous to be able to cast spells without anyone knowing what spell it would be. Then suddenly he had an idea. Raising his wand he parseled 'Lumosss' .

Nothing happened.

His wand still raised he hissed in an agressive manner 'lumos, stupid thing!'

A grand beem of light flashed at the tip of his wand. It was brighter than the flash he had conjured when spoken the spell out loud. Harry wondered why the spell spoken in Parsel would be stronger then when it was spoken normally, but for now it didn't matter. If the Headmaster was correct with his statement that it is quite rare for a wizard to speak the snake language, most wizards wouldn't be able to understand Harry, if he used an incantation in such a manner. Untill he would discover how to do non verbal spells, it would be a rather nice way of casting spells.

After experimenting with other spells casted in parseltongue, Harry checked on the encyclopedia of artifacts he'd bought. Inside were various moving pictures of the most rare and less rare artifacts. Harry wondered if it was normal for a picture to be moved. After checking the register in the back of the book, he figured that he'd probably could get his hands on some useful artifacts, at least he had enough money to buy some. Now the only thing he needed to know is what artifacts would be the most useful to purchase.

After browsing and reading discriptions of artifacts for the next three hours, he decided it would be time to sleep. He'd made himself ready for the night and stepped inside his bed. 'Tomorrow I have turned eleven.' Was what he thought, before he fell asleap.


	6. Happy birthday to me

Harry woke up early the next day. After dressing in one of his new robes he and Sliphis went down to further explore the wizarding world and of course to buy a lot of presents. After Harry had read in the book of magical artifacts he'd decided what exactly he needed. The only problem was that he'd still not figured out how to bring illegal stuff inside the school without having the Headmaster knowing. Quickly looking around, since he was not supposed to go there, he sneaked into the Dark alley, wich he noticed was called Knockturn Alley acording to some sign at the corner of the street. He'd decided he would definatly find what he was looking for in the shop called Borgin & Burkes.

When he entered the shop he'd noticed there were two other costomers, a black robed blond man and a younger boy who seemed to be his son. They were supposidly looking around deciding what to buy.

Harry walked towards the counter and stated 'I considder buying something, if you sell it, but I have no idea on how to smuggle it into Hogwarts.'

Obvious the shopkeeper seemed to recognize the voice of the boy. 'Greetings mister…'.

Harry tried to signal that the shopkeeper shouldn't call him by name since there were other custommers in the shop, but it was already to late.

'potter.'

At the moment the shopkeeper pronounced his name, both the man, and the boy turned around and stared. 'What was he doing here' could be read on their faces'.

'If you kindly would inform me on what presicely you wish to buy, I can see If I can do anything for you relating to your attempt to smuggle it inside'. Continued the shopkeeper.

'I desire to buy a Time Turner, if you sell them, but of course, one that hasn't been spelled by the Ministry.' Harry answered using his arrogant tone.

'I see..' replied the shopkeeper 'and how much are you willing to spend on such a rare artifact?'

'Whatever, do you sell them?' was Harry's response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius was with his son paying a visit to Mister Borgin's shop when a handsome looking boy with long black hair and a quite pale skin entered the shop. 'He couldn't be much older then Draco,' he thought. Wat was the boy doing in a shop like this, and where were his parents? Lucius wondered.

Now, the boy walked towards the counter, almost without looking around. He said something, and Borgin replied 'Greetings mister Potter'.

Potter? The aristocrat eyed the boy. Potter had a scar on his forehead hadn't he? Obvious, there was no scar in sight. Was this boy really the Heir of the Potters?

'I desire to buy a Time Turner, if you sell them, but of course, one that hasn't been spelled by the Ministry.' The boy said.

'Well, at least the boy know what he desires'. The elder Malfoy thought.

Faking that he was more interesting in the items that were presented on the various shelfs of the shop he followed the conversation between the boy and the shopkeper.

'Anything' ansered the boy after Mister Borgin had asked how much the boy was willing to pay for the artifact.

'Well, the boy must be pretty rich then'. Concluded the Elder Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'If that is the case, I think I might just have one left in the storrage' answered the shopkeeper. 'If you have one moment I'm going to snatch it for you'.

'Well ofcourse.' Harry answered.

The shopkeeper nodded and walked out of sight.

'Hello,' said the pale boy to Harry, while walking into his direction.

'Greetings,' Harry said, still speaking with an arrogant undertone.

'Is it true that you are Harry Potter?' the pale boy asked out of curiosity.

'True indeed,' Harry answered.

'A pleasure to meet you, My name 's Draco Malfoy, over there is my father.' The other boy drawled.

'Pleasure to meet you indeed,' replied Harry mimicing the drawl of the other boy.

'Going to Hogwarts too arn't you?' Draco asked.

'Yes, for my first year. And you?'

'Then I would be in the same year as you.'

At that moment Sliphis went out under Harry's sleeve. 'need to cool down' he hissed'.

'Its ok, but stay on my arm please' Harry hissed back.

'Nice snake' the pale boy said.

'Her name is Sliphis'

'You're a parselmouth right?'

''Correct'

'Then you should be aiming to get sorted into Slytherin'

'I figured. And you, which house you aim for?'

During his conversation with the Headmaster at the orphanage, the old man had named all four Hogwarts houses and what quallities they desired. Harry had already figured that Slytherin would fit him the best, Then when the Headmaster explained about the crests of each house, he learned that the Snake symbolized Slytherin, and thus aimed for the house even more.

'For me no choice.' Draco answered. 'The whole of my family have been sorted in Slytherin, so i'm pretty sure I will be in there too'.

'Cool, then we would be in the same house.' Harry said. 'Want to become friends?'

Realizing that he had never had any friends he would be glad if he could befriend just one single person amongst the wizards.

'Sure' said the boy extending his right hand wich was shaken by the other. 'anyway, where are you living?'

'I currently stay at the Leaky Cauldron room 6. If you plan anymore visites to here during the holidays come visit me. I would be there or roaming around'. Harry said.

'I see. How about we shop together, if father agree…' Draco suggested.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius had listened at the boys conversation while studying some objects that lay on a shelf. Eleven years ago, he had hated the boy, since he'd killed his master, or at least managed to send the curse back at him. He'd always thought the boy would probably be grown up like a brave light Gryffindork, like a dense Albus Dumbledore. However, overhearing the conversation, he concluded that the boy might be darker then he'd suspected. He seemed to have a snake, to speak parseltongue, to aim for the Slytherin house, and he was at this particular place to do some illegal business. And his son agreed becomming friends with him.

If Draco would do that eleven years ago, Lucius was sure he'd probably would have forbidden it, but now eyeing the handsome boy that had been talking to his son he'd decided he'd want to find out more about the boy.

The elder Malfoy walked towards Harry and extended his hand. 'I am Mister Malfoy' he drawled.

'A pleasure to meet you Sir, My name is Harry Potter.'

'Nice meeting you, Harry' said Mister Malfoy, and to Draco 'Yes son, I'll agree with it.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mister Borgin, came back into sight holding a tiny hourglass on a golden chain. When he stood back at the counter he'd adressed the boy. 'Sir Potter, I excuse it took me so long, but I have found one.

Harry turned back at the counter and looked at the artifact, questioning, 'Are you sure it is free from tracking spells sir?'

The shopkeeper nodded. 'I have checked it and there seems to be no spells on it.

'Good, but have you any idea how to smuggle it into hogwarts?' Harry replied.

'I have checked on it also. It seems that the House-elves inhabiting the building only check for forbidden objects in the luggage that is left after the students leave the train. I remember that if you keep illegal things like this one with you, unless there are dark spells cast uppon the item, they will not be found. However, I suggest you to spell some non dark invissibillity charms on it so you would be the only one who is able to see the item, and never ever leave it unguarded.'

'I see. And would that work the same with dark literature?' the boy replied.

"For dark literature such as spellbooks, I suggest disguising it if being it a normal book, then shrink it and put it into some pouch and attach it to your robe so you won't loos it. Don't forget to check for dark spells before considdering buying them.' The shopkeeper advised.

'That would be helpful, i think. How much will the Time Turner be?

'19 Gallions' The shopkeeper said.

'Make it twenty and ask the Goblins to retrieve it from vault 65B which is my personal vault.' Harry said.

'Good, will you sign here please?' asked the shopkeeper pulling an orderform and a quill towards Harry.

After Harry had signed the shopkeeper handed him the timeturner. Harry hung it around his neck. After asking Sliphis to hide back under his sleeve, he and the Malfoys went out of the shop.

'Have you already had breakfast?' asked the Elder Malfoy?

'Not yet, I considdered it to be better to do my business before the croud comes' Harry replied.

'I know a perfect restaurant some streets further, I will pay the bill'. The aristocrat said guiding both boys towards the place.

Harry smiled 'Well, that would then be my first birthday present.' He said.

'It is your birthday today?' The elder asked.

'it is indeed'. Harry comfirmed'.


	7. Breakfast with the Malfoys

After they went in, placed their oders and sat down on a table Mister Malfoy opened the conversation.

'I wonder why you have decided to buy an illegal Time Turner?'

'I would tel you, but only if i'm sure no one else except for you and Draco could overhear our conversation. I also would aprociate it if you don't tell the Headmaster'

Lucius stood up, draw his wand and cast some non verbal privacy wards.

'If I may ask, may I know the incantation? It would come in handy during the school year'

Lucius smirked. 'Well, the incantation is Zotheca it will work in a range of 5 diameter unless you shorten it. In that case you would draw a circle in the air around the place in which you would talk about your private things.'

'Please help me remind the spell' asked Harry Telepathically to his snake. Towards Lucius he said. 'Well, I have always liked studying but found myself always with to few time to study on all the things I desire'.

'I see,' said the elder Malfoy, 'but if you needed it for study purpose only you would get it from the school if they think you would deserve it.'

'Yes, and that is actually the point. I don't want them to know I am such a bookworm. Better let them think I hang out with my friend instead of being a lonesome student.'

'What are exactly the topics of your interest?' Young Malfoy asked.

'Well, I'm just a day into wizarding society, but if I think onn it. I have heard some mentionling about dark arts and I have bought a book on curses, but I'm not sure if I should tell you all of this since I have the feeling that most wizards fear topics like the mentioned.'

'No need to censor yourself in front of us, Harry.' Mister Malfoy said. 'We have been a dark family for ages, serving The Dark Lord who was most wizards greatest fear'.

Harry's eyes glittered with interest. He wanted to ask more about that particular Dark Lord when their breakfast arrived. When the waiter had left the boy asked 'Tell me about that Dark Lord would you please?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry asked more information on The Dark Lord, Lucius was astonished although he kept his face flat well. 'Didn't the boy know anything about Voldemort? About how his parents died? And about the fact that he himself seemed to have killed The Dark Lord? Where did he thought he got that scar from? Where was that scar anyway?

Considdering the foolish Headmaster going by the name of Dumbledore wouldn't probably haven't told the boy anything, he'd decided the boy must hear it from someone before he read about it in one of his schoolbooks.

'Well, The Dark Lord was a wizard who did grew up in an orphanage' the Elder Malfoy started.

'Like me' interupted Harry.

'As far as I know most children at the orphanage were very mean to him' . Lucius continued.

'Like in my case' Harry interupted.

In that time he discovered his abillity to comunicate with snakes.

'Like I can' Harry interupted

'Then on a certain day The Headmaster visit him to tell him he's a wizard and to invite him to attend Hogwards.'

'Like happened to me yesterday.' Interupted Harry

'Then he went to Diagon Alley and bought a wand with a phoenix tail feather core.'

'like the core of my wand'

'When he'd come to know the Wizarding world more and more he'd learnt about the distinguish between muggles (non magical people) and wizards, and because of his treatment in the orphanage he began more and more to hate muggles and wizards that have muggleblood running trough their veins)

'Like I began to hate the people I knew more and more' Interupted Harry.

'During his studies at Hogwarts he began planning ways to get rid of them'

Harry smirked

'He created sort of an order for like minded people to fight together with himself on the lead.'

'Now there were your parents, Your mother was a wizard born from two muggles. A muggleborn we call that. Your Father was the son of two wizards. A Pure blood. Your father poluted his clean blood by marrying with your mother. This is a difficult thing to explain but there are books on it who can give you indepth information about it. Because of your mothers herritage they had no problem with muggles and therefore were automatically the enemy of the Dark Lord. They knew they were in danger. They joined an order found by Dumbledore to gain protection. The other was founded to fight The Dark Lord. Then they hid in a place in wich The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to find, and kill them. They used a certain spell to assure that. However they were betrayed and so The Dark Lord came one day, you were one and a half year, to kill them. After he killed them he set himself on killing you. He had heard rumors of a strange prophecy in which was stated that you would defeat him someday. When he sent the killing curse to you, it strangely backfired and killed himself. Your scar is the only thing that is left from that particular event. Afterwards it came out that this prophesy was another pece of nonsense spread by the foolish Trelawny which currently works as Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Harry, I know that it probably bothers you to be famous, since you have well hidden your scar, but I think you'll need to know this story before entering the School. For they might all stare at you when your name will be mentioned for the first time, and they might felt betrayed when you are sorted into Slytherin, since most will suspect you'll be a good light Gryffindor just as your parents were.'

'So, that is why they all stared at me.' Was Harry's first respons.

And his second respons was 'Why hasn't the Headmster told me about it'

And his third was 'I hate him, Oh wait, I take my revenge one day.'

'Sorry I had to be the one to tell you'. Mister Malfoy apologized quite silence. He had expected the boy being angry at the headmaster, but all he saw was silent rage.

'And you were on his side? Why?' questioned Harry.

'My father was a fanatic follower of him, most pure blood families were followers of him, since most Pure Blood families have a disaffection against muggles'. The Elder Malfoy explained. 'The Dark Lord desired whole families to be in his circle of followers, so I had no choice. Above all, I was raised with the ideology that muggles are bad since they don't understand wizards. Wizards had been living in a hidden society carfully hiding everything magical from the muggles. We hated that. As a child I would prefer flying on my broom to wherever I wanted to, but because of wizarding laws, made by the muggle-loving Ministry, we had to hide our existance and lead a life inprissoned in our own society. It is not that now The Dark Lord has died that my opinions in regards to muggles have changed, But I am not allowed to say sucht things. Also I ever disagreed with the Way The Dark Lord treated his followers. He often would curse them, for whatever they did wrong, but I shoudn't bother you with that. I had always an interest in by the Minstry forbidden magic, the so called Dark Arts, the only reason why I joined, except for it was my fathers will, was that The Dark Lord tutored his followers in these dark arts. I was idealistic, and had a desire for power, not for being tortured.'

'What if I started a dark order without using torture methods on my followers?' Harry asked seriously.

'Why would you?' Asked both Malfoys curious.

'Well, I have been abused for six years by muggles. I have been pestered for another four years by muggle kids. My dear snake has helped me well to take my revenge on them, but still, that doesn't meant I have a reason to hate them less. When My snake told me I'd probably being a wizard, thoughts of being able to curse them came into my head. When I set one foot in Diagon Alley I already had plans to take my revenge on the world in which people would often call me a Freak, and beat me for occasional magical incidents. And now I hear from you how the Ministry limmits its own kind, for the sake of that stupid muggles, I decide to finish the work of The Dark Lord, even if he'd killed my parents, even if he'd tried killing myself. And thats why I bought an Illegal wand, thats why I exactly needed a timeturner, and I would need an invissibillity cloak also, but have no idea on where to get such a thing. However, right now, there is that other person who needs a revenge. Dumbledore' He spatted out the name as if it was something extremely disgusting and smirked evilly. 'and please keep this between us three Sir, Draco"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius overthought the words of the young boy. Was he really serious? He sounded as if being. 'The boy has so some simularities with Voldemort' he thought. 'intelligent, parseltongue, orphanage, wand core and who knows what more.. If the boy was really serious it would be a good idea if I should asist him with it, like I was the advisor of The Dark Lord.'

'If you are serious, and you need help with things, I'll be glad to help you out. Wether it is to loan books on dark subjects from my Library, or to gain some advice, if this is really your pnan, I offer you my help' Lucius told the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had quietly listened to the conversation between his Dad and Harry. He'd been grown up with the idea that the Dark Lord was killed but probably he would be somewhere in some way, But nothing was entirely sure. His father still had teached him the political ideas of Voldemort in case he'd came back and Draco had to join him uppon adulthood. Yes, he would be proud to bare the Dark Mark, to make his father proud of him and to stay in line with nowedays tradition. But until now, the Dark Lord still hadn't shown up, and chances be, that he was indeed, like the common wizarding newssource believed, killed by his own curse.

Still, every family member of him had fight for honorous Pure Blood ideals. Some even had died on the battlefield. And Daco strved to follow this tradition. But there would be nothing to fight for him, by the time he'd grew up, unless The Dark Lord would return. He lived for the proud of his father, his past family,But what had they to be proud of if he wouldn't have the chance to proof himself worthy of being a Pure Blood. He'd often worried for the future.

And now he heard his future schoolmate, - a half blood not to mention, - talk about establishing a new dark Order. He shouldn't let the change go to earn his families proud.

'Harry, I might be able to help you too. Since we would both be at hogwarts, and Father has teached me a lot of wizarding society" Draco offered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry thought for a moment, discussing the offers with Sliphis. Then he said, 'except for the fool of a Dumbledore I do not know any wizarding people. I have a feeling that most people would not agree with my plans, however, you both seem to do so, and I think I can use any help possible, since I don't know that mucht of the wizarding world.

Lucius nodded. 'If you need something, send me an owl, or ask Draco to do so. I think it is wise to chose a password so we can pasword protect our letters so they wont be intercepted. Draco knows how"

"I was planning to buy an owl today for my birthday. A password… well, I do not know much wizarding terms, so I'm not sure what sort of password would fit best' Harry answered.

'Clanculum.' Draco suggested. 'It is latin for doing something in secret.'

'I stick with it' Harry replied.

They finished dinner. Lucius payed the bill and they went out of the restaurant for shopping. It was only 10 PM so they would have plenty of time.


	8. Family Vault

They had shoped for a long time. Meanswhile harry had bought over a dozen of books, a blackish eagle owl he named Acredula after Mister Malfoy had suggested it, and from Mister Malfoy and Draco he'd gotten a broom for his birthday. Now his sack of gold was quite empty and his bag was full, so he discussed he'd go back to the Leacky cauldron to empty it, then go to Gringotts and refill it while The Malfoys go to Twillfit & Tattings. He would meet them there after he was done at the bank. They'd agreed and Harry went to the Leaky cauldron to drop off his stuff and went next to the bank, to be ridden by a goblin to his three vaults. .

'It could take a while' Harry said to the goblin.

He had decided he'd wanted to check out whats in his family vaults, hoping that hw'd find some interesting things he could use. In the first vault he found some old schoolbooks and other books his family had purchased during the years. He looked if there were some that caught his interes and found a book on the art of turning into an animal. Inside the books he found pieces of parchment with notes. On one of the parchments stood the name James. He'd put the book in his bag and found another book about wizarding pranks also with the name James written in it, and a few charms books with the name Lilly written in it. He put them all into his bag Further he found a seal ring with a family crest on it. He'd shove it around his finger and it fitted quite well.

In the far left corner he discovered a masive gold box. He'd decided there must be something very valuable in it, so he'd walked towards the box to check whats inside. He'd carefully opened the box and saw… An invisibillity cloak. It looked exactly like the picture in the artifact book. And was precisely what he'd needed.

Glad he had found the cloak he'd decided he would check out the other vault another day. He cloased the door and opened the door of the vault that had his gold, quickly refilling his money sac and got back into the cart to let him drive upstares.

Rushing again to The Leaky Cauldron to empty his bag he decided he'd needed something bigger to transport his goods in to Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twillfit & Tattings was a stylish shop that sold pretty expensive robes. Although he already had bought some robes in Knockturn Alley, he'd decided he wanted to buy just a few from this shop. After searching trough the racks he'd chose a dark green, a black, and one dark blue. When he and the Malfoys went outside, harry said, 'I found a cloak in my family vault. Thats a worry less'. The Malfoys smirked. 'can I borrow it sometimes when I want to wander trough the school during nighttime?' Draco asked. 'Of course' Harry said. 'where to go next?' 'I know of a nice dark bookshop at Knockturn Alley' Mister Malfoy said. 'They are quite expensive, but exclusive, and very useful for dark folks like us' 'Have to be careful then, The Old fool do not want me to go there'. Harry said.

The bookshop was quite dusty and indeed, as Mister Malfoy had said, quite expensive, but it was worth it. Harry bought a book called The Snake Encyclopedia, a book on illegal potions, and a book that called The art of doing things illegal, which described how to not get caught while doing illegal things (such as aparating, or becomming an animagus without registering).

When they ducked out of the alley planning to pay a visit to the Apothecary, An owl flew towards them with a letter adressed to Harry Potter. Mister Malfoy recognized the owl, and quickly showed harry how to detach the letter from the owl. It reads

Dear Harry,

I have aranged that Professor Snape will pay you a visit tomorrow at 10 PM so he can inform you about wizarding society and help you with things if you'd happen to have troubles with something.

I hope you enjoy your time at The Leaky Cauldron,

Professor Dumbledore (the Headmaster)

'What did the old fool wrote?' asked Mister Malfoy. Harry showed the letter. 'At least he sent the only professor worth it, especially if you'd be sorted in Slytherin, but I doubt you woudn't'. 'please tell me about Professor Snape sir' said Harry

'Well, is the headmaster of Slytherin and tends to give his house more points then the other houses. The other teachers tend to for any reason deducting points from Slytherin House for any reason, so he give his house extra and destract from all the other houses. Also he have been a follower of The Dark Lord, and has nothing against dark magic. The only reason why the headmaster keep him is because Professor Snape has fooled the Headmaster into believing he would be spying for his order. Of course he'd all the time spied for Voldemort but the Headmaster don't know about that'.

'Conclusion' Hary said, 'I would do better to do nice at him.'

'Yes you should,' Mister Malfoy said. 'He'd probably suspect you not to become in his house and thus would bee quite unfriendly towards you, I advise to show your slytherin side as much as possible, but don't overdo it. If he recognize you to be in Slytherin, you definatly would be sorted in there..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the Malfoys spent the whole afternoon buying school supplies. When they were done it was about 7 hous at evening. 'Well, we need to go now.' Mister Malfoy said after getting back to The leaky cauldron. 'Draco, are you able to visit me some day during the vacation?' Harry asked. 'I will come by and check if you are bored already' Draco smirked. 'suspect me to fall out of your fireplace some day' 'Ok, I think I would likely be at my room, reading' Harry said. 'If there is anything I need you to know, I send my owl, if i'm able to get my letter atached to it.' Harry replied. 'Ok, well, off we go' Mister Malfoy said.

They said goodbye and the malfoys vanished.


	9. Meeting with the Professor

'When Severus Snape entered The Leaky Cauldron he saw the boy that supposed to be Harry Potter, according to the description of the Headmaster clad in a dark green robe sitting at the bench in front of the fireplace while reading trough his potions textbook. The expression on his face was one of hunger to learn.

When the Potions master approached the boy he looked up imeadiatly. 'And you must be Professor snape if i'm not mistaken,' the boy drawled.

'that is indeed correct' The potions professor replied in an almost chilling whisper.

The boy stood up, extending his right hand.while drawling 'As I suppose you already knew, I am Harry Potter, It is pleasure to meet you'.

The potion professor eyed the boy, then shook his hand. 'I was aware of that indeed, and the pleasure is mine also.' He whispered.

'Do you happen to know any quit place where we can talk?' he continued.

'The only silent place I know are the surroundings of my temprary room here at The Leaky Cauldron.' The boy drawled.

'That will be adequate' Severus said.

'Then follow me. I hope you do not mind the presence of my pets?' The boy asked.

'That depends,' answered the potions professor, knowing to what Hagrids refered as being pets.

'At that very moment a snake slytheres out of the robe of the boy.

'Meet Sliphis, my familiar' introduced the boy, 'And If i'm correct my Owl is at my room, but she'd obvious is asleep' the boy said.

'I see,' Severus said, 'And what are you going to do with your familiar upon entering Hogwarts? I remember that snakes are not onn the pet list?'

'The Headmaster agreed with me keeping my snake, since else I would not have agreed with attending the school at all' was Harry's steady response.

'Very Slytherin. Who coudn't guess the boy would not be sorted into Gryffindor' the potions professor thought while Harry was unlocking the door of his room.

When they went inside the room, the boy drawed his wand and seemed to cast a certain spell obvious in parseltongue. After that he'd hovered his desk and pisitioned it to the center of the room. Then he hovered a chare to one side of the desk and another to the other side. 'Sir, sit down please' he commented.

The potions master sat down at one end of the table and seeted at the other side. Severus was quite astonished about the spellcasting of the boy. It'd gone wich such an ease, it looked totaly natural.

'May I ask what spell you did cast before the hovering charms?' the professor asked.

'The first spell was meant to throw up a privacy ward Sir' the boy answered steadily.

'A privacy ward?' Snape thought 'but that is very advanced magic for a nearly first year'.

'May I check the strenght of the ward?' Severus asked.

'Well of course sir' was the boys reply.

Severus took out his wand and checked on the word. It seemed to be quite strong, he must admit.

'That is very advanced magic' he said, 'and very well cast, I daresay'

'I think It would be stronger after some more practise' the boy said causually 'I'd only learnt the spell yesterday, and this was my first attempt.'

'First attempt?' Severus thought, 'and this strong, well, the boy must be very powerful'

'Whom learnt you the incantation? I don't remember it to be in your charm book' Severus said.

'Well, sir, I don't know if it is wise to say, but I leart it from a certain blond pure blood wizard' Harry drawled.

'I see,' Severus muttered. Knowing exactly to which person the boy refered. 'Now have you any idea In what house you would be sorted during your first day at Hogwarts?'

'According to Sir Dubledores description, I think it would be Slytherin. The others simply doesn't match my range of interest. Harry responded.

'Thats what I thought too' Severus answered.

'Both blond pure blood wizards told me I act according to Slytherin habbits,' the boy mentioned.

'Severus nodded and brought the conversation to another topic. 'Now, you have been roaming Diagon Alley for over a day, Do you have any particular questions about things you have seen?'

'Well, I've got too many, but some of them I do considder to be more interesting to know.'

'Ask then.'

'What does it means when someone say that a pure blooded wizard polutes his blood if he marries a halfblood, muggleborn wizard or perhaps a muggle?' The boy asked.

Severus thought for a while, then answered, 'That is a very political question. Where it, for non pure blood wizards do not matter if one marries a halfblood, muggleborn or muggle, pure blood wizards often believe they are better then wizards with muggle blood in their veins. They do at a certain manner believe that they are more magical than others, and do understand magical habbits better because they have been born and grown up in a wizarding family. See, you just entered the Wizarding world, and you didn't know of anything magic related before entering our world. If you had been born and grown up in a wizarding family you shouldn't had felt the need to ask this question. Anyway, if a pure blooded wizard, - according to pure blood beliefs, - mixed his blood with a non pureblooded wizard or a muggle, the result, the child would have less wizarding blood runging through his veins. If that child marry a muggle, their child would have more less wizarding blood. Pure Blood believe, that if people keep mixing up with non-wizards or halfbloods or muggleborns, the endresult would be, fully muggle. I know this is not easy to understand, however, if you'd like to really understand, I suggest you to buy the book entitled Wizarding Heritage'.

Harry nodded his head trying to understand, he decided he would go to the bookshop and buy mentioned book, he really wanted to know the who's and whats of the wizardingn world.

I heard that after going to Hogwarts for a year one would not be able to use magic during the holidays. Why is that?' he asked.

'Our leading institute, called the Ministry of magic have made laws for that. In fact, if your in life danger you are alowed to use magic, but only to defend yourself. The Ministry do not want muggles to see any magic happen for so far as possible. And since children most likely want to test newlearned spells on their siblings, the ministry found it to be to dangerous to allow it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the hours went by. Harry asking questions, and The potion master answering them. Harry seemed to enjoy the companionship of the potions master, and so the Potions master liked discussing with the young intellegent boy. After 5 hours of talking he'd finaly left, saying that he would be back next week at the same time to answer more of Harry's questions.

The rest of the day spent harry with reading his schoolbooks and playing with his wand. Boy was he lucky he could use magic in the private space of his room without having to be scared at the ministy.

When he'd enough fun casting spells he discussed his plans for the next day with his familiar and went to sleep.


	10. And time goes by

Harry had been sitting at his desk with a scroll of parchment and a quill when suddenly Draco hopped out at his fireplace. 'Greetings Harry, am I disturbing you?'

Harry looked up from his paperwork and drew his wand to hover the other chair over to his desk. 'No Draco, I even think you can help me out. Come sit down'.

Draco seated on the chare. 'What were you doing, if I may ask?'

'planning my imago for during my next seven years at hogwarts.'

'Why?' was the simple response

'cause I do not trust especially the teachers to know the real me.'

Draco thought about it for a while. 'If that is the case, I suggest you learn Occlumency.'

'Lean what?'

'Oclumency. It is a method of keeping people who attemmpt to read your mind out of it. Father said the Headmaster use mindreading if he wants to know the truth about something but the person in question won't tell him'.

'I didn't knew about that. Good you mentioned. But how can I learn it, I do not remember it is teached at Hogwarts.'

'Ask Father, he knows both the art of mind reading and mind protection. He probablly is able to tutor you'

'How can he tutor me in anything when I'm at Hogwarts?'

'by using a transportation device to visit him during night time when we are supposed to be in bed.'

'but when do I have to sleep then?'

'By using your time turner and turn back the time. Then go lay in bed under your inisibillity cloak so no one notice a your at two places at the same time.'

'Your damn clever'

'Anyway, what image you want to present during the school year?'

'Well, I'm quite good at learning, so I figure I should not act as a know-it-all

'are you a know-it-all?'

'Nope, but I just figured I should act less intelligent then I am, since if one acts intellegent, there would be to high expectations in order for me to run a dark order'.

'You still stick with the plan?'

'Well of course. I figured that I would likely start out quite innocent so I would be able to gather members under the Hogwarts students. The point with this would be, that I in the future should dismiss all folks that wouldn't agree with darker stuff'

'I think it would be wiser to keep it a Slytherin only order at first, Slytherins keep eachothers secrets, and most are interested in dark arts.' Draco replied.

'What is the point of educationg them Dark Arts when I do not know a single dark curse?'

'Oh, but I know' Draco smirked.

'And theres that other problem… How could we be able to perform dark magic without being noticed? I figure wards would be enough'.

'I think my Father will provide room for the order since the manor is big enough and he told you he will help you out'.

'I see, but still, there are problems left. What If i'm getting injured, then there would be no one to guide the order'

'Then make me your second in command'

'I think that would rather be a good plan'

'Anyway, a good order needs a good name, and it would need a crest or seal of some kind so people would recognize it.' Draco opted.

'You're better at names then I, I guess since your more acostumed at wizarding society.'

'True indeed'

'Wait a sec, I have to set up privacy wards, else it would be to dangerous' Harry said, drawing his wand again. Concentrating a brief moment he parseled the spell.

'When Snape was here he'd has a certain way to check the strenght of the ward. Do you know how?'

'Yes, Father teached me.'

Draco drew his wand and used the aprociate incantation.

'Bloody Hell, that ward is strong' he exclaimed before pulling his ward back.

'Where'd you buy that wand?' Harry asked.

'Gegorovich, but he'd spelled it so I can temporary deactivate tracking spells'

'That brings us to another problem. If we are going to educate dark magic, we need to find a way to temporary deactivate ministry tracking.'

'True indeed. Well, I was at Gregorovich when he'd spelled my wand, so I know of the incantation. Eying his wand movements it seemed very complicated'.

'I see, well, if you can find any description on the incantation I will study it and see what I need to improve before I being able to perform the spell'

'Harry, did you already thought up a way to call all future members alltogether without anyone noticing it?'

'Oh shit,' exclaimed Harry. 'It is that you say it, that would be the biggest problem since we cannot vanish altogether to your fathers house. That would be to obvious'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Holidays Draco came often by to plann things for the new dark Order. Once a week Professor Snape came by to answer questions and to teach him some basic wizarding stuff. The last time he'd come to harry, he'd began to explain Harry how to access the train thaat would bring them to Hogwarts. Harry already had come to an agreement with Draco, and they had decided that Draco floo by and that they then would floo to the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

Now it was the 31th of august. Harry had packed his stuff in his newly bought trunk and casted a shrinking spell on it so the thing would fit into his robe pocket. He'd also had placed several charms on his illegal items and had had send his owl into the night telling her he would be at Hogwarts the next day. He had extra charmed his illegal objects with invisibillity spelled and he had followed the advices of the Shopkeeper at Borgin and Burks to disguise his dark arts books, and keep these in a pouch attached to a robe pocket.

Checking If he'd not forgotten anything he made himself ready for his last night at the Leaky Cauldron.


	11. The Sorting Hat

When Draco and Harry had flood to The Great Hall, they'd be welcomed by a stern looking professor. 'Welcome at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall, would you please follow me?' she said. Draco and Harry had nodded and followed the Professor to an adjecant room to the Entrance Hall. 'You boys ar the first. The rest of the firstyears will arrive within minutes. Haven't you any luggage with you?' she asked. 'I have.' Draco drawled. Fishing a shrunken trunk out of his robe pocket 'Father have been spelling it so it would be easier to carry around.' She nodded, then adressed Harry. 'Haven't you any luggage with you?' Harry nodded, then drawled Draco like, 'Sir Malfoy's father has spelled it for me since otherwise it would be to heavy to bring along.'

They had expected the question and already planned on their answers. They had brainstormed to find the most beleivable answer. 'Good,' said the Professor. 'If you don't mind waiting here alone? I have to welcome the other students that should be arrived by now.' After a nod from both boy the professor left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while the other first years studens had joined both boys in the room. Professor McGonagall had hold a short speach and afterwards they walked in a row back to the Great Hall where the other studens seemed to be waiting for them.

Professor McGonagall put down a stool with an old patched hat, then said, 'If I call your name you go seated on the stool and put on the hat'. Then she roled out a piece of parchment and began to read names.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and his friend Draco were not paying attention. They were having a whispered conversation on things that were related, but not to obvious, to their still to be founded Dark Order. Ten students had already been sorten into a house and then the professor read, Malfoy, Draco. 'See you, Harry' Draco said when walking towards the stool. The head had almost touched his head when he called 'SLYTHERIN' Draco smirked and walked towards his respected house table, caring to leave a place open for his friend.

After another few people being sorted into their houses the Professor read 'Potter, Harry.'

Ignoring the stares and whispers from the other student Harry walked towards the stool, took the hat, sat down and put on the hat.

'ahhh you have quite a lot of ambition' a tiny voice in his head said.

'Dare to tell them to anyone or I'll curse you' threathened Harry

'Don't worry, I'll keep your secrets, but where should I place you?' The tiny voice said calmly

'Curse you if you put me not in Slytherin.' Harry inwardly snarled.

'If you think it is the best for you, then it woud indeed be…'

'SLYTHERIN' the had called aloud.

Harry smirked, put off the hat and walked towards the Slytherin table to sit with his friend, ignoring the visible shock of most of the students and teachers present.

'Don't look streight at the Headmaster, he will be definitly use his mind reading skills when he see you're looking.' Draco whispered

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye towards the staff table and saw that Professor Snape the only one was without an expression of shock on his face.

Somehow however, everybody seemed to restrain themselves after a few minutes had past, and the sorting ceremony went on to have the remaining students sorted.

Harry and Draco were already engaged into conversation when the Headmaster said a few words, and then the food apeared.

They enjoyed the food untill they had enough, Then, when all the other students were finished, the Headmaster stood up to say another few words.

This time Harry and Draco actually paid attention to it.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherins stood up and followed their Prefect, Marcus Flint towards their common room. When they stood in fromt of a black wall The Prefect said, 'The Password is Venom' If anyone dares to forget it I'll curse him or her.' Before they went inside Sliphis suggested, 'I'm going to checkout on the Caster. I will you meet up with you at breakfast tomorrow'. 'Thats a good Idea. Be caareful, and please spy on our teachers if you happen to come across some'

When Sliphis slytheres out of Harrys seeve, some first year boy said 'Wow, a snake'. At that very moment every other Slytherin turned to the boy and saw the snake Slythering away from under Harry's robe. 'How have you smuggled it inside? ' some students asked.

'Will tell you, bot only in the safety of our common room' Harry said. Then they went inside and all Slytherins formed a circle onto Harry and Draco who stood nearby.

'Her name is Slyphis, I have permission from the Headmaster to have her staying with me, since else I hadn't agree with attending Hogwarts. I think he'd agree because I am a parselmouth.' Harry explained.

'Wow, cool' said the boy who at first had pointed all attention to Harry.

'It depends,' said Harry. 'Please withhold the information from the other houses. I rather prefer to keep it secret. Only because you guys are my housemates I decided to tell. Anyway, she can be a rather good spy so I think we all can benefit from her being here.'

'where is she going?' Draco asked, knowing his friend may not want to say the truth.

'Well, I readed in some bookk about the fact that there are hidden passageways into the school, I set her on exploring the caster'.

'Cool' said some older Slytherins. 'Hope she find some shortcuts we even havn't discovered'.

After Harry's little talk with the Slytherins, he'd decided he go off to bed. 'Why so early?' asked Draco. 'I would go too,' Harry said, 'I have lots in planning for tomorrow.'

Knowing that it would have to do something with the still to set up order, Draco decided he'd better off too. 'When they walked together to the first years dorm the boy that had saw the snake first walked towards them, extending his hand. 'My name's Blaze Zabini, Can we be friends?' he asked.

Draco looked at Harry. Harry said. 'I first want to know about your heritage, and about your opinions in relation to muggles.'

'I am a Pure Blood, if that is what you meant,' the boy said 'And I hate the filth'

'Draco do you know about his family?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded. 'as far as I know his family is related in someway to the Blacks, so I confirm hes blood status to be pure.'

'If that is true, I welcome you being friends with us' Harry said shaking Blaises hand. 'Excuse me for the questions, but I tend to chose my friends carefully.'

'I'll understand that' Blaize said. While shaking Draco's hand.

'Well, welcome to your little geng then' Draco smirked. 'I believe theres a lot you need to know about us, but we can deal with that tomorrow. I suggest we three go off to bed now, since Harry has lots of plans for tomorrow'.

Since the three boys were the first of the first years entering the dorm, they had choice from all the beds.

'Since I guess we'd have to sneak out often, I suggest sleaping closest to the door' Harry said. Thus they took the thee beds adjacent to eachother that were closest to eachother and prepared for the night.


	12. Sneaking into a Charms Class

When Harry, Draco and Blaise exited the Slytherin common room to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, Sliphis came out of the shadows and Slphis slithered up to Harry to hide under his sleeve

'Have you found anything interested?' Harry telepathically hissed at his snake.

'There is a poltergeist named Peeves. He had dropped walking sticks on the heads of the Gryffindors when they walked towards their common room. You might want to befriend the creature. I think it has been roaming around the castle for a long time thus might know all secrets of it. I would be carefull however, If you plan on seeking him out, since he can be quite nasty, I believe.'

After the snake had said that, Harry translated Sliphis sayings into common language for his friends. 'Ah, yeah, dad had told me sometimes about the creature. He'll do anything if you give him fireworks, dungbombs and other things he can throw at students.' Draco said. 'We go seek him out today' Harry informed.

'Anything else?' He asked telepathically at the snake.

'I saw two boys sneek at the other starecase from the entrance hall. After they touched a certain painting there apeared a door that gave entrance to the schools kitchen'.

'Sliphis has found the school kitchen' informed Harry his other friend. We might check it out someday and steal some food if possible'.

'The password to the headmasters room is 'Lemon Drop' the snake hissed.

'And she has overheared the password of the Headmasters room.' Harry informed.

'You should write all those things down and keep it in a hidden place.' Draco suggested.

'Figured so.' Harry said. When they entered the Great Hall.

When all Slytherin students were seated at their table, their prefects distributed scedules amongst the students. 'So, where we'd have to deal with this day?' Blase asked.

'It' Monday today isn't it? then we have off. At noon we'll have history of magic' Harry said.

'Father said it is bored. The stupid ghost has such a monotone voice he'd always felt asleep'. Draco said.

'quit breakfast, if you guys hungry we can steal it from the kitchen. I have to say something to you in private' Harry said.

The tree friends stood op and exited the great hall. 'What?' Draco asked. 'First wards' replied Harry looking around to see if it was safe.

They stood in a corner of the entnrance hall, near the entrance. Harry quickly drew his wand, casted a ward in parsel tongue, then said.

'I was planning to use the cloak to sneak into a cham class or something, alone. I really need to learn more about spells. That will take up half of the morning. During that time I want you to inform Blaize of you know what."

Draco nodded understandingly

'don't forget casting wards'. I will meet in the common room after charms and we'll seek out peeves. At Lunch I will not be eating in the great hall but use the chain to follow some other class. Meet me in the Library afterwards. 'Sliphis told me about a closed section of the library in which the books seemed really old. Wonder what books they have there. Anyway, he'd thought he would be able to retrieve some if under the cloak so we will check it out'.

Draco smirked. 'Bloody hell, your really a planner. Anyway, I'd better listen to my bigg boss.'

'Big Boss? Chain?' Blaise asked?

'I'll explain later' Draco said.

Blaise nodded.

'Anyway, I have to go, need to pull the cloak out without anyone seeing. Meet you at the common room'. Harry said, removing the ward with his wand and leaving.

Looking around quickly to see if anyone was looking, he quickly pulled out his cloak and put it over his head. Underwhile he'd asked to his snake 'Sliphis? Would you like to spy on the students?' 'I just was considdering to offer it' the snake responded. 'Good, but care no one sees you. Stay in the shadows, and don't get locked up in a classroom.' Harry said.

Carefully the snake slythered down on the ground and after he got away under the cloak, he'd slythered away into the shadow.of the corridor. Harry, under his cloak went back towards the great hall where people ware finishing dinner. 'We need to be in time for charms' he heard an older boy at the Gryffindor table saying'. 'Nice' Harry thought, 'I follow him'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise went back to their dorm. It seemed the most private place to talk so they'd decided to go there. After Draco set up a privacy ward he said, 'Well, Blaise, we owe you an explamation, but I suggest you keep it a secret. That means, you would not look at the Headmaster, since he uses mind reading to retrieve information. Do you understand that?'

Biaise nodded, 'I am both your friend now, I won't spread their secrets.'

'Good, I suggest you do not get caught and not get detentions, so you have no reason to face the old fool.'

Draco paused for a moment.

'Father and I have met Harry over the hollidays and spent quite a lot time with him. It turned out that Harry wanted to set up a new Dark Order.' Draco said.

Blaise reacted quite astonished 'But The Dark Lord has tried to kill himself and his parants?'

'I don't know exactly how Harry came up with it, but it seemes he quite hates muggles, and have a hunger to forbidden magic. Anyway, Father and I have offered him help with it, and he made me his second in command, although the Order still does not officially exist. Thats why I said the Bigg Boss thing.' Draco replied quice calm

'I see' Blaise muttered. 'Wouldn't it be great to be able to study Dark Magic legally? I still find it worse they do not educate it at Hogwarts.'

'Harry's planning on educating every member of his order who needs it' Draco commented. The only problem is that we have to be very careful to not get caught'.

'I'm in!' Blaise exclamed. 'But whats about that with the chain?'

'Harry had smuggled quite an amount of illegal stuff inside the school, including an illegal time turner. He'd like learning very well, even if he don't show it. He has a hunger for might and revenge too, and also, if he's going to be our new Dark Lord, he has to become more powerfull than the most adults' Draco said.

'True' Blaise nodded. 'Else he would be thrown from his leading position by some random adult'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Harry sat on the ground under his invisibillity cloak in the back of seventh year's charms class. He had been very lucky with it so he would learn the most advanched charms and spells given at Hogwarts. He was happy he had such a good memory so he won't forgot the things he'd learnt easily. Of course, he coudn't practise the spell in class to be corrected, the other students could, and he learnt from their faults.

When the class went over, he'd sneaked out with the seventh years and went back to the Slytherin common room. After saying the password he sneaked in and pulled off his cloak.

'How'd it go?' Draco and Blaise asked softly 'Seventh year's charm was great' Harry answered with a smirk. 'Come we have to check out on the poltergeist. The other two boys stood and together they left the common room.


	13. Peeves the Poltergeist

When the three friends stood outside their common room in the dungeons, Harry looked around to see if they were alone. Then he took out his wand and parseled 'Location peeves'

Peeves, Poltergeist, Clasroom 11 Ground floor could be read at the tip of harry's wand.

'Finite' Harry said, before putting his wand away

As fast as possible they went went to the first floor. Then they headed to a corridor which they hadn't visited yet. Suddenly they heard a lot of noise comming from a classroom to the right 'There he is' Harry said.

They went into the classroom, shutting the door behind. Harry pulled out his wand and casted a quick protego and privacy ward.

'Peeves' he said, 'We have an offer for you.'

'ooooh itty witty first yearies' the poltergaist cackeled then trying to throw something down on them. Luckily Harry's protego was still active so they didn't got hurt

'Hey peeves, want some firework?' Harry asked.

That got the chaotic poltergeist silent. He floated closer by and cackling 'Of course peaves want firework. Tell me how I can get it boy.'

'My name's Harry Potter, and this is Draco Malfoy, and that is Blaise Zabini' Harry begon. 'We're here to offer you an alliance if you agree with a few things.' Harry said.

"If you do so, you can get as much firework as you want" added Draco.

"and some dungbombs" added Blaise.

"I want them all" said the creature with glittering eyes. "tell me what things I have to agree with" said the poltergeist.

"Well, firstly, I want you to not attack the Slytherins or any other pure blooded student" began Harry. "However, we don't mind if you extra attack the halfbloods and muggleborns, unless they are friends with us. Secondly, if we discover, and we have our little spies, If we discover you to go against this rule, we stop getting you fireworks, understand?".

"so you ask peeves to deal with the mudbloods and the other types of filth?" Peeves cacked".

"we'd like you to" Harry said, but we have also another request" Harry said.

"Anything" answered the poltergeist with greed readable on his face.

"We want you to tell all hidden pasageways and secrets of this castle. Wee need them, and since you have been staying longer in this castle then us, you will know them all"

"I tell you anything" The Poltergeist said. "I also have lots of blackmail material" it offered.

"Your quite helpfull peeves" Draco said. "I will arrange some fireworks for you. It will be here tomorrow"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a long talk with peeves, and at a certain point Harry had unshrunken a quill and parchment out of his shrunken trunk and had been writing the information peeves gave them. After a while they heard students heading towards the great hall

"Peeves, we will meet you tomorrow, Ok? We know how to find you" Harry said.

"Draco unshrunk a package of firework from out of his thrunk and gave it to the poltergeist. 'Here, have this already, we'll bring more tomorrow' .

When they left the classroom Harry said softly: 'I'm heading towards the Kitchen to get some fast food, and then I'm heading to my dorm to pull on the cloak and use the chain Meet you at the library Sliphis will be waiting around there for us.'

They nodded and went towards the Great Hall while Harry Walked back towards the dungeon to turn the hourglass 2 times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the 5th years in their transfiguration lessons, Harry headed backk towards his own dorm. Walking through the entrance hall he saw himself talking to his three friends. He heard himself say: 'I'm heading towards the Kitchen to get some fast food, and then I'm heading to my dorm to pull on the cloak and use the chain Meet you at the library Sliphis will be waiting around there for us.' And noted that he'd more careful next time.

Then he headed to his dorm and saw that the other harry was following him. Back at his dorm, the other harry pulled on his cloak, while harry at the same time pulled his cloak off. 'it was weird to see himself like that' thought Harry 'Well, he'd get used to it sometimes.

Then Harry reminded that he was forgotten to go to the kitches to snatch some food. Well, he had some sweets and butterbeer in his trunk hadn't he? He took his trunk out of his pocket took the shrunken sweets and bottles buterbeer out, unshrunked it, and enjoyes the sober meal. Then he headed for the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry entered the Library, his snake slythered out of the shadow and Harry imeadiatly put his cloak over it. The animal went to sit on Harry's sleeve, and they went inside where Blaise and Draco were stroiling between the rows of bookshelfs.

'How did it went?' Draco asked, 'Not here' whispered Harry.

He took his time to look around in the library then he saw the enclosed section. 'Am I lucky I had teached Sliphis to read during my time at the orphanage' Harry thought Because he'd like reading and had thought it to be useful if the snake could read, he'd spend a lot of time teaching the snake to read.

'Have you seen anything interesting?' he asked his snake telepathically?

'There are books on the dark arts and on how to do magic without a wand' The snake said.

'Harry whispered his conversation to his friends, as softly as he could.

'Can she get some?' Draco asked

'I not sure if there are tracking spells on them' said Harry. 'anyway, the Librarian will see they are missing.'

'Leave that to me' Blaise said. 'My dad has learnt me a spell for cover it.'

'Has your wand tracking spells on it?' Draco asked

'Nope' Blaise replied.

After a few minutes they had a book on wandless magic, on illegal herbs, on dark protective magic, and a few others, and blaise had changed the sight back to how it went before the books were missing with a soft muttered 'circumlino' Then their lunchbreak was over and they headed to History of Magic to sleep.


	14. Ordo Fulmineus

Harry had needed his sleep during History of Magic. For one that was playing with time, a day could be long he realized. When they were back in Slytherin common room he said 'Draco, I need to get some things from Diagon Alley, however, I cannot afford to skip another meal because I would raise suspicion'.

Draco nodded. 'Were able to floo from our common room to Borgin's shop. If I lend your inisibillity cloak I can be going along the Alleys unnoticed. What exactly do you need?'

"Fireworks for Peeves, 20 silvery metal earclips, only for the left ears, with an empty circular shape on it as big as a knut, and I want to be sure If i can order more of it by owl in the future. Here, take my sealring for signing order forms. Let them get the money out of my personal vault. 65B on charge of Harry Potter. Do you think you can do that?'

'I know of a shop on Knokturn who sels all kind of charm stuff such as bracelets, ear rings, and other things, I think they sell them blank also' Draco said.

'Make sure there is no dark magic on them' Harry said, offering Draco his cloak.

'Sure, said Draco, pulling the cloak onn him and walking by the fireplaye. 'It can take a while, but luckily Borgin's is open quite late.' He said before vanishing in the flames.

Harry pulled his wand out to cast privacy wards, then said,

'Ok, Blaise, I'm sorry I hadn't that few time spent with you. I hoped Draco has informed you well?'

'Quite well' Blaise said. And I'm willing to help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underwhile Harry and Blaise were talking about the new to found order, Harry was casting duplicating charms on the books his snake had retrieved from the Library. The spell was barely legal, he was glad he had read about it on one of the books he bought from the dark bookstore at Knockturn Alley. After having duplicated the books it was time for dinner, and so both friends left their common room to have dinner in the Great Hall.

When they sat on their table a dark brown owl flew in and landed on the table in front of where Harry sat. The boy quickly detached the letter and petted the owl before it flew away.

He unfolded the piece of parchment and read.

'Greetings Harry,

How was your first day on school?

Have you been sorten in Slytherin as it was where you were aiming for?

And did you have already progressed with setting up you know what?

I'm curius, therefor this short letters,

How's Draco doing anyway?

Hope to hear from you,

Mister (Lucius) Malfoy

Harry smiled, took his trunk out of his pocket, opened it and got some parchment and quill to unshrunk. He wrote back a quick letter.

Greetings Sir,

Since your son's doing business elswhere at the moment, I am not able to protect this letter from prying eyes. I have been Indeed sorted in Slytherin, and our first day was very tiring but we'd have done a lot.

There are some things I want to speak with you about rather then discussing them in owls. Therefore it would be better if you can find some time to floo by. I'm planning to stay tomorrow after dinner in Slytherin common, If you can afford the time, I would see towards it if you'd flew by. Also this would be a nice opportunity to have a meet with your son.

Hope to see you then,

Sincerely,

Rettop Yrrah

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Harry and Blaise went to the Owlery to find Acredula The owl affectionally picked on the young wizards hand who asked 'Please would you deliver this letter for me?' The owl sat streight so Harry could attach the letter. 'Bring it to Lucius Malfoy please' The owl hooted and flew off.

Thereafter Harry and Blaize went back towards their Commonroom to find that Draco was already back from his mission.

'Found everything?' Harry asked, whenn they walked in.

'Yup' said the blond, holding up a package.

'Let me see it' Harry said taking the package from the other boy.

'Perfect, that is exactly what I needed'

'What are you going to do with the clips?' asked Blaze.

'Spell them in a certain way' replied Harry. 'Oh, Draco, I've recieved a letter from your father. I have just send my owl to reply his. He might floo by tomorow after dinner'.

'What did he wrote?' The Malfoy Heir asked.

Harry pulled the letter out off the robes en then got his trunk out of his robe pocked to retrieve some books from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Draco and Blaise were playing a game of wizards chess while Harry was spelling ear clips He had layed three appart, they had to be spelled with different spells. His friends were looking with curiusity at him when they needed to wait for the other to make a move. Then on a certain moment Harry looked up and asked. 'Blaise, do you want to become my third in command?'

Blaise nodded. 'I would love to' he said, then turning back to his game of chess. It was his turn.

'then it will be so' Harry muttered before casting another series of spell on his earclips.

When Harry had woken up at the near the end of his History of magic clas, he had came up with a name for his order, and also had an idea on a communication device. He'd only had to spell it, if the spells would be not to difficult. And as far as it seemed, it would indeed be spellable for him, however, he had spelled no more then the quarter of the spells he'd wanted to put on them.

When it became late and the more students disapeared towards their dorms, Harry had said 'Draco, Blaise, I want you to remain here until I'm finished. They nodded and continued playing wizards chess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another three hours spelling and testing Harry was finished. He project was finished with success. He'd casted another privacy ward and asked.

Would you both come here please and sit on the couch in front of me?

The both boys paused their business and did as Harry Had requested.

When they sat harry began slowly to speak:

'Draco Malfoy, Do you agree joining Ordo Fulmineus? Do you agree you will act accordingly to all the, -in future to be set rules, and do you agree to keep secret all activities of the Order?

'I agree with all' Draco said formally.

'I welcome you to Ordo fulmineus, Do you still agree to becomming my second in command?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I do'. Draco said firmly.

'Please extend your hand'

Draco extended his hand and Harry gave him one of the ear clips.

On the previous empty metal plate was a small cut in of a blood drop with a lightning bolt inside it. Draco looked to it in amazement, then looking up back at Harry who was just started asking Blaise the formal questions.

'Blase Zabini, Do you agree joining Ordo Fulmineus? Do you agree you will act accordingly to all the, -in future to be set rules, and do you agree to keep secret all activities of the Order?

'I agree joining Ordo Fulmineus, and I agree I will act acording to all current and future laws, I also am not willing to spread the order's Secrets'. Blaise said.

'I welcome you to Ordo fulmineus, Do you still agree to becomming my second in command and Draco's first in command with the position?' Harry asked.

'I still agree with taking the position.' Blaise said.

'Please extend your hand'

Blaise extended his hand and Harry gave him one of the ear clips.

'Ok, done with the formallities, you guys need explaimation' harry said, sitting down on the couch.

'Yea, what have you made of it?' said Blaise.

'I suggest putting it in your left ear like I have done with mine' Harry said.

'But I don't see the clip in your ear.' Blaise said.

'You also don't se the chain around my neck.' Harry replied.

Anyway, both other boys put their clips on their eirs.

Harry put his indexfinger of his left hand agaist the metap plate of his own clip and said: 'if things are correct you would hear my voice close into your ear like you would do if you'd wared a muggle headphone'

The other boys nodded and smirked.

'You guys can try too'

Both boys tried the device and all three boys could hear the other boys voices in their left ear.

'Now the others are different from ours, the ones we have are leading devices. We can talk to eachother, and we are able to send a message towards the other devices by pressing the little finger against the clip. A person wearing a member device can send a messege to any leading device using the index finger, (to me) the middle finger (second in command) or ring finger (third in command) By changing one member device, I can change all member devices, and by changing one leading device, I can change all leading devices. They are invissible for others, except for the current wearer, can not be tracked, can not be stolen, and thery have warning signals on them. They buzz if someone is trying to read your mind, they pulse If there is an order meeting. Touch it and you will be portkeyed to the leading device that has caused the others to pulse. There are also other charms on them, but I'm not going to explain them right now.'

'Ingenious!' Draco exclaimed.

'Briliant!' Blaise said.

'Oh, and if you want to send a messege trough it without speaking aloud, you can focus a non spoken message to the presure of the clip on your ear. I would suggest to not take it off anymore unless you are going to things that cann have you injured. Other can still feel them if touched, so if you need to be researched by the Hogwarts Mediwitch, I suggest putting it off. Now I suppose it is beadtime. '

Harry shrunk the other earclips and put them away into the pouch with the other illegal stuff. Then they went to their dorm to sleep.


	15. Meeting at Malfoy Manor

Clases next day were not quite interesing, Harry concluded Although he'd liked the way Professor Lupin, their Defense teacher educated, he'd likely would find it more interesting to learn the dark arts theimselves rather then learning how to defend against them. Their other morning class, charms, was rather bored since he'd already had learned the lumos spells. Harry didn't understand why some of the Gryffindors, with whom he had that particular class, seemed to have so much difficulties with a simple Lumos. Because it was so board he had been plotting on a peach of parchment determent to use the chain during lunch to sneek into the 7th years morning classes.

Their double potions with Professor Snape at noon was quite more interesting, since he'd hadn't had the opportunity to experiment with it during his long stay at The Leaky cauldron. Anyway, the class went by at the moment it began to become more interesting, It went dinner time, and they went to the Great Hall to afterwards go back to their Common room hoping that Mister Malfoy would floo by.

It must have been at seven o clock that Mister Malfoy flood inside the Common room. 'Were you waiting?' he ask, seeing Draco, Harry, and another boy sitting nearby.

Harry stood up and extended his hand. 'Also, but we had things to amuse us, so don't feel guilty.' Anyway, That is Blase Zabini, he'd joined with us.'

'Where did you want to talk about' Mister Malfoy asked softly.

'I'm not quite sure if privacy wards are enough to keep some people out' Harry explained, 'And I do not know of a place that is totally private'

''Then I suggest you three floo to the Office at Malfoy Manor' said the Elder malfoy

'Are you guys ok with that?' He asked Draco and Blaise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived int he Office of Malfoy Manor, The Elder Malfoy conjured some extra chairs and checked the privacy wards he'd usaly put on his office. The three boys sat down, and then harry said, 'I have a few things to discuss, but I wanted not to give the old fool the chance to overhear us on anyway. Firstly, Sir Malfoy, I have began establishing the Ordo Fulmineus, as I have named it, and was wondering if you'd like to join and take the leading position of Advisor.'

Lucius thought for a moment. 'When joining the Death Eaters, the order of Voldemort, i'll had to swear that I follow the orders of one master. Joining your order will be seen as betrayal by my previous master, and betrayal means to be on his death list. Considdering that your oder might be stronger in the future, or might have a chance of getting into an Alliance I would not see any danger so far, thus Yes, I will join your order and accept the leading position as the order's advisor'.

'We will protect our people as far as lays within our posibillities'. Harry said, reshrinking a ear clip and casting some other spells on it to meak it a leading device'.

He gave the thing to the Elder Malfoy, explaining what exactly it is meant for. The Elder nodded and put it at his left ear.

'Now, there was more of my concern,' Harry continued. 'I have quite a problem at organizing meetings. Draco suggested that you probably would allow us to meet at this place, but I think it might be raising too much suspicion if we are with more, Staying at Hogwarts however, means, that we co not can educate dark magic, and meeting in the middle of the night would raise suspicion since the students will be tired the next day. I wonder if you have any solution or suggestion in relation to this problem.'

'That is indeed quite a problem..' Mister Malfoy said. 'There is to few place in the scedule of Hogwarts to allow meetings with different groups, and indeed, getting them all away from the Castle will likely raise suspicion. We cannot give them all timeturners either, since that would be very expensive, and the school is warded against dark magic… or isn't it… Ever heard of the room of Requirements?'

All three boys were staring at the Elder Malfoy 'The what of What?'

The room of Requirement. It is at the seventh floor opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. It is a blank wall and you have to walk past it three times and concentrate on what sort of room you need. (like say a room to practice Dark Magic in') It will only apear when there is no alternative, so obviously it will show up. I remember I could apparate from the room when I needed to get something illegal from Knockturn Alley, and it can't be controlled by the Headmaster. When you call a meeting from in the room, the ordermember would be able to portkey into the room. Also, If you really need book from the restricted section, you would be able to enter it and finding that particular book, it just takes shape to whatever is needed. Know however, that house elfs can enter in any form the room takes, so I would befriend the houselfs first. Still then it is under the nose of the headmaster. And you could be located as being in the room by a location spell… even if you managed to apparate or portkey from the room you seem to still be there.'

'I think that is the solution' draco said. 'Needing a room with a portkey to Malfoy Manor, or needing a room with a flooplace since we'd cannot apparate yet'.

'Yes, but is someone seeks us, a house-elf can tell them that we're not there.' Harry said.

'true, but to get house elves on your side is very difficult' Blaise mentioned.

'Can Houselves go trough privacy wards?' Harry asked.

'This room has privacy wards on it, but I can ask on it' Lucius said. 'Dobby?'

PLOP

'Yes master sir?'

'Is there any way of preparing a room so that house elves cannot enter it?'

'these are dark magic Master Sir. There are ways to exclude names to be in a room Master Sir'

'but if there are a lot house elves to exclude?'

'Sir, A house elf can exclude other house elve to be in a room Sir.'

'But if there is no other house elf who are willing to do?'

'Then ask Dobby, Master sir.'

'But what if I have set you on other task?'

'Then master must include names who are allowed to be in the room.'

'But if they are with many and there is few time?'

'Then Dobby do not know sir'

'Wait', Harry said, 'Mister Malfoy, on creating a room, can I create a room which is only accessble to people wearing the earclip?'

'Worth trying' The elder Malfoy said.

'Dobby' Harry asked 'Is there a way to let houselves not tell the truth if their master demands?'

'House elfs may not lie to their master sir, they cannot.' the creature said.

'hmm, difficult' Harry muttered. 'I can try making a room that is not accessible by house elves, but how do I check it is indeed not accessible by them.' Harry muttered.

'Can house elves maik themselves invissible?' Blaise asked to the house elf

'Yes sir, If their master desires it.' the creature said.

'So that is how Dumbledore spies on us' Draco said.

'maybe we have to try to invent a spell that repels house elves.' Mister Malfoy opted.

'How does one invent a spell, and how do we know that it isn't dark. If we repel the house elves with a dark spell, they at least can tell the old fool that there is dark magic that withhold him from the room.' Harry said.

'Well, as long as the spell is not cast by a legal wand, so the ministry will not discover it, it cannot be dark since they are not able to classify it. Spell invention is a difficult proces that works in some cases like brewing potions. For instance for a house elve repel spell one should need to make an essence of different house elfven hair or something like that'. Lucius said.

'And how can we achieve that?' Blaise asked worridly

'Leave that to me, I have several houselves' Mister Malfoy said. 'Dobby, you can go'.

'Yes master Sir' PLOP

'it would take a lot of time I guess' Hary said. 'Better first check out if we can a house elven repeling room.'

The others nodded.

'We'll check on it tomorrow, and messege you about it via the clip.' He continued. The other thing I wanted to speak about with you is that I have a small request. I would like to learn Oclumency, since I heard the Headmaster is a Legilimens and could easily uncover our secrets. I also want to learn legilimency, wandless magic and speechless magic, but these skills are not learnt at Hogwarts. Draco said I must ask you'.

Mister Malfoy nodded. How about we meet each night for a particular time at the Manor? No one would know your away when youre supposed to sleep'.

'I think that will be fine. When do you think you are able to start tutoring me?' Harry asked.

'What about we start tomorrow eaving at midnight and then on Friday and saterday night? Mister Malfoy suggested.

'I think that will be fine. I shall use the timeturner to get some extra sleep afterwards' Harry said.

All three others laughed.

'Well, that was it for now' Harry said. 'I think we'd floo back, to get some sleep. Sir, do not bother using the clip like how I showed if you need to contact us or one of us in particular.'

'Good'.

'I test if I can reach you when at hogwarts' Harry said befor they flood back.

When they went back at Hogwarts they clearly could conversate with Mister Malfoy using the earclip. Harry was glad it worked as he'd suspected. Then the three boys went to their dorms and prepared for the night.


	16. Checking out the Room

Harry had decided to not use his timeturner the next day. He'd remembered it would be a long day already since he had a midnight meeting with his advisor. At breakfast he had set out the order tasks for today uding the earclip

'Draco, Blaise, If we are going to teach dark magic, we need someone that can cure minor injuries. Therefire, I would suggest that one of us go to check uppon the local mediwitch and do as if he is interested in medimagic.'

'I think I would take that task.' Draco said. 'Due to our public family status of being at the light side I would most likely being able to talk her into teaching me.'

'That will be good.' Harry said. 'Then the other task is for Blaise.'

'Blaise,' the leader continued, 'I want you to socialize and see if you can compare a list of everyone that shows interest in The Dark Arts. Not only for today, but for the rest of the week. We need recruitment.'

'I'll gladly do it, however, since I am in Slytherin, I would probably not get any information on the other houses.' The boy said.

'Is omeone do not seem to trust you, tell them your in Slytherin just because of your whole family was, and not because it was your own choice.' Harry said.

'That is a clever solution.' Lucius injected. 'I would suggest Blaise check on first at the other Slytherins.'

'I will do' Blaise said.

'Then I check on Peeves, and on the room of requirements,' Harry said.

'Is there anything I can do?' Lucius asked.

'If you have a basic book on the dark arts I would like you use a duplication charmm on them, duplicating it 20 times, and then disguising it as be it a standard book on quidditch. I come to pick them up tonight' Harry said.

Lucius made a sound as if he was smirking, then said 'I exactly do understand why t is needed. I will have it done tonight.'

The three boys ended their breakfast and they went to their classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their lunch break Harry took a shortcut to the seventh floor to find the place where Lucius had said that the Room of Requirements was located. Walking three times along the blank wall he concentraded on 'I need a room wich is not accessible by house elves and from where I have the possibillity to floo.'

Then a door apeared. He went inside and found a circular room which was furnished in dark collors. On one of the desks layed a piece of parchment with a spell on it.

Harry hold his finger against his earclip saying that he was in the room of requirements and that he'd found a piece of parchment on a desk. 'Has anyone a pece of parchment and a quill into handreach? I'm not sure if I can retrieve the paper from the room'.

'You can' Lucius said'.

'Ok' Harry said, pausing to start reading the paper Then he read.

HOW TO KEEP AN HOUSE ELF OUT OF A ROOM

If you need to be sure certain house elves are not able to enter a room, you have to exclude their master before getting into the room. To do this you have to point your wand at all the doors from which one can enter the room using the incantation Excludo following by the name or unique title of the master. However, if the master is already in that particular room this wont work unless one casts a banning spell. I thus suggest to first use a locator spell before úsing the Excludo charm to check if the master is inside or outside of the room.

'great!' Draco said trough his earclip. 'what room have you made?'

'A room to floo from' Harry said. There is a fireplace and a bucket of floo powder, tufther there isn't almost anything except for the one desk this piece of parchment lays on.

'anyway, I"m going to check on peeves, if he's cloaser to Slytherin common room, I floo to there' Harry said.

After using a locator spell to check peeves location, he'd flood tow Slytherin common since Peeves was in Dungeon 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey peeves, how are you?' Harry asked when entering the Dungeon.

Peeves nearly dropped a bunch of walking sticks, but was just in time to grab them.

'Oh, it is you.' He cackled.

'Yup' said Harry, grabbing a shrunken box of fireworks from out of his robe pocket.

'Could you tell me anymore of those secret pasageways?' Harry asked, while unshrinking the pack of firework.

'Of course of course' peeves said.

They had a long talk. Thenn harry realized it was time for his afternoon classes. He have peeves the box of firework went out, and took a shortcut to the second floor where he would have his defense class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. A duel at night

Harry had been skipping dinner since he really was tired and needed to sleep. He'd set his wand alarm in such a way that hw would have enough time to wake up before he needed to flew to the office in Malfoy Manor.

When he came out of the fireplace at the office Mister Malfoy was sitting there to welcome him. 'Greetings Mister Malfoy' Harry said extending his hand to the man. 'Call me Lucius, Harry.' The Elder Malfoy said, shaking the hand. 'If you insist on it, Lucius.' Harry said.

'Come, I guide you to the training room.' Lucius said. 'It hasn't been in use since The Dark Lord vanished since we'd often used it for practising duelling skills.'

Harry nodded and let him guide by the other man trough the mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came into a large room that hadn't been furnished except for the black carpet laying on the ground, There was also a fireplace in the room. Lucius conjured two chairs, a table a plate of biscuts, two glasses, and a bottle of pumpkinn use. 'Sit down please' he said to the boy.

After they sat down and Lucius had offered the other boy something to drink, mentioning that the boy could take as much cookies as he'd desired, Harry smiled gratefully, since he had skipped dinner.

'Now, I figured that the first thing we'll have to work at is oclumency.' The elder Malfoy said, 'since you will have to deal with the headmaster and with your head of house.'

'Is Professor Snape also a Legillimens?' Harry asked

'He is as well a legillimens as well as an occlumens' Lucius explained. 'but you wont have any problems with him, since he would be at our side, once he discoveres about the order.'

Harry nodded.

'For now, I want to test how easy it is to read your mind'. Lucius said. 'I suggest you take a word in mind and keep thinking about the particular word. I will try to retrieve it from you, not looking at the other things that can be found within your mind.'

Harry nodded. 'I have a word in mind already.'

Lucius drew his wand, casting the Legillimens spell…..

….. but could not derive the particular word.

Harry had felt how the spell tried to break into his mind…… he had then had tried to pull the spell out of it.

'Hmmmm Lucius said' 'you're already quite good with it. However, I think, that I am not the right person to tutor your further on the oclumency skill.'

'But I have to be prepared to face the old fool, and if you cannot tutor me…'

'I think we have to tell Severus about things.' Lucius said thoughtfully.

'Who?' Harry asked.

'eh, Professor Snape' Lucius answered.

'But won't he tell Dumbledore then?' Harry asked.

'I think not' Lucius answered. 'Should I floo him?'

'Well, I have to learn the skill, whatever it takes, but I don't want him to tell Dumbledore about it.' Harry said.

'Well, seeing as he hates the old fool, he won't' Lucius assured the boy.

'Then floo him'. Harry said.

Lucius stood up 'Please stay here, I will be back soon' he said.

Then he exited the room.

Harry unshrunk one of his illegal books and started reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a minute or fifteen Lucius walked back into the room with Severus on his heels. Harry was obvious reading in one hundred forbidden potions when he closed the book, stood up, extended his hand and drawled 'Greetings Professor.'

The Potions master shooked the hand, eyed the boy with curiosity, nodded and uttered 'Hello Harry.'

Then Harry turned to Lucius saying quite demanding 'Please conjure a chair for my head of house.'

The elder Malfoy smirked, then replying teasingly 'Of course Master.' while pulling out his wand to do as was requested from him.

Severus observed the conversation with curiosity noted Harry, although he tried to hid it well.

'Sit down, sit down please' Lucius offered.

Underwhile Harry had a silent conversation with his advisor using the earclip asking what the elder had told the Potions Professor. 'The Elder replied that he'd only mentioned about the occlumency, and a few other facts that were needed to get the professor so far he'd flooed over'.

'Professor Snape,' Harry adressed the potions master. 'I had fun talking with you over the summer, however, now being nearly three days at Hogwarts, I have to discuss some thing with you, as Lucius may have mentioned already'.

The professor nodded.

'However, before I'll go on that I think you deserve it to know the truth about certain things.' Harry continued. 'Normally I won't mention anything about it to a professor, however knowing that you have been a follower of The Dark Lord, I shall be honest to you and even have something to offer.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was looking at the boy who sat on a chair with 'One hundred forbidden potions' in his lap. Speaking to him. Wondered exactly what the boy was doing here in the middle of the night, but he did knew better then to ask him. Eying the serious expression on the boys face he knew that there was something going on. When the boy mentioned his Affiliation with The Death Eaters, he'd knew for sure there was something going on.

'During our conversations over the summer I have almost asked you any question, concerning the wizarding world in general. What now rests is one single personal question on which I seek the answer, and that is, 'What are your opinions in relation to wizarding freedom, also, do you think that the so called forbidden magic should be educating on Hogwarts?'

Severus smirked. He had indeed forseen an intellegent question from the boy, he wondere how the boy leart that fast, since he just had entered the wizarding world nearly a month ago.

'Well…' Severus started out, 'I believe that magic is meant to be used by wizarding folk, no matter what, and that all fields of magic should be educated at Hogwarts as it is at other wizarding schoold. Also, I think that we do not have to protect the muggles from anything things magical. I therefore indeed agree with wizarding freedom idealalism and that was my main reason why I have joined The Death Eaters. Did that answer your question?'

'Certainly' Harry replied. 'If these are indeed your opinions I have an offer to make. During my summer vacation I have decided to finish the work of The Dark Lord if it comes to fighting for Wizarding freedom. Therefore I have founded a new dark order called Ordo Fulmineus. We will do not torturing of our own members, as I heard Voldemort did, but more likely strive to change our world by political actions. Also we plan on educating our people in the Dark and Forbidden because withholding such art will make us weak. The offer I have to make you is to join our side.'

Severus gasped and thought 'The boy is intellegent indeed, but is he strong enough to be my leader' he questioned himself.

After a few moments of thinking the Potions master said. 'I only would join an order if I am sure the leader is strong enough to protect me if needed. I therefore insist on a duel before I decide to join'

Harry nodded 'A wise choice. However, I do insist on not using anything that cannot be cured with a couter spell or potion.'

Lucius used the earclip. 'Are you sure about the duel? Severus is quite strong' he asked.

'I know, but it will give me the opportunity to explore the borders of my abillities' Harry messaged back.

'I agree with that' Severus smirked, 'since else you miss your classes tomorrow'

Harry smiled 'Lucius, I want you to judge the duel and stay guard to be able to block anything inapropriate.

The elder Malfoy nodded and the went to the other end of the room to duel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy counted of to zero and they started the duel.

Expelliarmus Snape called out while Harry parseled the spell at the same time.

Both duellers had their wand flew to the opponent and so they changed wands.

EXPELLIARMUS hissed Harry barely touching the others wand. TARANTALLEGRA called Severus.

Harry harry had his wand flew back to him. He hised a quick protego to block the others spell, then immediatly he casted a stupify

Severus apparated to duck the spell to reapparate aback Harry

Before Harry didn't know he lost the others wand since Snape was stealthily snatching it.

Harry turned around to cast as tupify when the potions professor casted an espelliarmus.

At the moment Harry's wand was almost loosing contact with his finger he casted another disarming spell to retrieve the wand of the potions master.

When the potions professors wand flew towards him, the potions master had casted another stunner.

Harry snatched the wand, to duch at the side pointed his wand to the location where he thought Severus was casting another stunner, and hissed STUPEFY

It was out of sheer lick that the potionn professor froze in his movement.

Harry undid the stunning effect with a quick RENNERVATE, then Severus said,

'If i was to use dark spells I had won' Snape smirked when they went to sat down.

'Anyway, count me in.' I am willing to educate illegal potions' he added.

Harry got an earclip out of his wandpocked and unshrunked it, giving it to the Potions professor and explaining where it is meant for.

'So Draco is your second, and Blaises your second?' snape asked

'Yes, and Lucius here is our Orders advisor' Harry said.

'Now, i come to the question I had to ask you, but since I couldn't unless I had explained about the order, I will come to the point now.' Harry continued.

'I asked Lucius to teach me Oclumency but since I could ban his Legillimency to easy he suggested to ask you since I think your better at it.'

'Of course' Snape said. 'I'll be gladly to educate you, but we should make sure the Headmaster don't know I teach you.' Severus said.

'Well, I have some revenge to take on the man, and since I do not want he knows about the order, I would rather like if each of our members learn the skill sometimes' Harry replied.

'I think that will be quite a good idee' the potion master replied.

'I think you should be heading back to the castle, it is getting quite late' Lucius said.

'I think that will be a good idee indeed. Lucius, have you finished my order?'

The elder Malfoy nodded and called his house elf to get the books.

'Well, Lucius, I see you at Friday' Harry said while the three order members walked back to the office.

When Severus and Harry went back in Slytherin common, severus said 'I would like it if you came by my office tomorrow after dinner. I have some thing I need to show you.'

'Good, I will be there at seven' Harry said.

Severus nodded and went out of the common room towards his own provate rooms when Harry went to his dorm to sleep.


	18. Severus' Secret

The Order had their staffmeeting at Hogwarts breakfast using the earclip.

'Draco, have you anything to report on your visit to the Mediwitch yesterday?'

'Yes, she has lent me some books on the subject which covers on how to treat minor injuries' Draco answered.

'That is good. I suggest you study them well, and that will be your task for comming week. Blaise, anything to report?'

'Ive been in Slytherin common overhearing conversations and I have found some people who are interested in the Dark Arts and wrote them downn for you.'

'Well done. I suggest you to try socializing with people of other houses, Ravenclaws for instance, they are quite fond of learning so they may probably as well be interested in Dark Theory'

'Ok, Will try to talk to them' Blaise answered.

'Good, and then I have to report, that Professor Snape has joined with us last night. I will be getting Oclumency lessons from him as Lucius, eh, Mister Malfoy…'

'You all call me Lucius' the elder dropped in.

'Ok, as Lucius was not able to get trough my barier' Harry continued.

'Cool' Draco said. 'So we can openly speak to him about it.

'Yes you can' Harry said. 'I have a meeting with the Professor at Seven, He said he'd wanted to show me something. Oh, and before I forgot, I have set Sliphis on spying the Gryffindors to see if there are some amongst them who are interested in the Dark arts'.

'Cool' Blaise said 'Since I didn't think they would ever talk with me as being a Slytherin.'

'Is there anything I can do?' Lucius asked.

'Yes, I think so' Harry replied. ' I need more information on Voldemort, about his plans, and about the rules he'd set for his followers. Do you think you can gather, or write down information on that during the next few days?' Harry asked.

'I have lots of documents from Voldemort and death eater missions, I can duplicate them for you if you like.' Lucius said.

'That would be fine. I need them to check uppon things, we do need to start where Voldemort has ended' Harry said.

When breakfast was over and they had discussed the planns for today they went to do their daily business.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were bored as normally During History of Magic Harry had disguised one of his illegal books into his History of magic book and went on reading in it untill the class was over. When dinner came, Harry ate as quickly as he could. When he was ready he said to his friends that he'd meet up with them later. They nodded, and Harry went to his appointment with Snape. While walking to the dungeons, Harry went under his invisibillity cloak sonce he wanted no one to know that he had a meeting with his head of house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come in' Harry heard after he had knocked at the door to the Potions master's office.  
Harry opened the door, went inside, then puled of his cloak. 'Greetings Professor', he said. The professor nodded, guestering toward a chair saying 'Sit down please.'

Harry got seated in front of his professor and newest order member. The other took out his wand, and casted a few privacy wards. Then he began to speak.

'Over a thousand years ago, you might have read about it in Hogwarts a History, Hogwarts were founded by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and of course Salazar Slytherin. But I believe that is common information for you.'

Harry nodded, not wanting to interupt his professor.

'Then Slytherin got into an argument with Gryffindor He believed that only pure blooded wizards should be able to attend Hogwarts, and that they had to be able to learn The Dark Arts. However Gryffindor believed that everyone who showed magical ability should be able to attend, and that it would put the students to danger if you educate them into the Dark Arts. He found it to be not responsible to give students the option of cursing others along the corridors between classes. Salazar however was determened to teach the students Dark Magic, and while Gryffindor and the others warded the school against the use of The Dark Arts, Slytherin 'buid a hidden section which he protected with a portrait of himself.'

Harr nodded, thoughtfully while his professor continued.

'This legend has been told amongst the Slytherins, and while it was not easy to find the particular portait, as far as we know, no one has yet been past it, also not because this portrait is located on a place which is difficult for a student to reach without being found out by the teachers.'

Now Harry interupted his professor.

'Sir, wasn't Slytherin a parseltongue?'

The potions professor nodded 'Yes, he was. The reason why I tell you is that I thought it would be an excelent headquarter for the Order, since it is the only place in the school where Dark Magic isn't repeled.'

'I was planning to use the Room of Requirement to let us floo to Malfoy Manor, sonce I can keep the houselves out, But if this place is better…'

Severus looked amazed. 'I think this place is rather better, since The Headmaster doesn't know about it.' Severus asked.

'And how about locator spells?' Harry asked

'We have yet to find that out.' Severus replied.

'Where is the portrait located anyway?' Harry asked.

'My personal potions lab' Severus said. 'Come I show it to you'.

'Wait'. Harry said. 'we should bring my second and third along'.

Severus nodded. 'Go get them.'

'They already comming' Harry said. I just messeged them.

'How comes you know, but Lucius don't?'

'It is in our head of house documentation.' Severus said simply. 


	19. A school inside the school

When they walked along the corridors to professor Snape's private rooms, Sliphis came out of the shaddow and curld herself around Harry's arm.

'Found anything?' Harry asked, not bothering to hiss aloud

'Theres a Gryffindor girl that seems to be quite fond of learning, Her name is Hermione. She said that knowledge is knowledge and that forbidden knowledge still is knowledge. She then get fired by the other Gryffindors saying she was a dark witch and that she should have been sorted into Slytherin.'

'Interesting' harry said to the others.

'What?' Blaise and Draco asked.

'There is this Gryffondor girl called Hermione that is quite fond of learning. Sliphis said that she had said something about that forbidden knowledge is still knowledge, and now she has problems with the rest of the Gryffindors acusing her from being a black witch and that she had better been sorted in Slytherin.' Harry said.

'Should I talk to her?' Blaise asked

'I think that would make it the mord difficult for her. I should try and talk to her myself if I get a good oppertunity to speak with here alone' Harry said.

'Ehhhmmm she's a muggleborn isn't she?' Draco asked, when they entered the lad.

'True' Harry said. 'But if we exclude them from the Order, we will be with less warriors.'

'Yes but were against muggles' Draco asked… but then stared in amazement to a portrait of their houses founder.

'Great merlin' Blaise gasped.

'Greetings Great and Honourable founder' Harry hissed politely to the painting of a man wearing green robes that was stiring in his kettle.'

The man looked up and stared at the boy. Then hissed, 'You are my newest heir, boy?'

'My name is Harry Potter, Sir, and I have no idea about being your Heir Honourable Master.' Harry hissed.

'But you are a parselmouth, and only wizards from my line do speak it.' Slytherin hissed.

'Then it indeed could be that I am your Heir, although I'm not sompletely sure about it Honourable Master' Harry hissed back.

'Anyway, boy, why have you come to speak with me? I do not happen to have spoken to a student since a long time.' Slytherin hissed.

'Great master, Professor Snape, our current head of house has sent me to you. Reason for this is that he has joined my order, an order that fights for legal education of The Dark Arts at Hogwarts, as long as this is not reached we would try to teach our members the Art in secret. As well we fight for wizarding freedom and magical rights since our current leading institute does morely protect the muggles from seeing magic than it care for its own people. As our head of house told me that you were determened for the future students to be able to learn Dark Magic, we'd decided to pay you a visit'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Blaise, and Severus had been standing there, waiting, since they coudn't understand the conversation Harry had with the Portrait of Slytherin. When 15 minutes had past, the Portrait swung open revealing a corridor.

'You can come in. Our Noble founder has agreed us using this hidden section as our Orders headquarter Agreeing that everyone knowing the Orders Password could come in without any problem. Draco, you know the Password, as well as Lucius, for you, Blaise, and you Professor, I will tell you the password by earclip. Our Noble founder has told me that houselves cant come in here, unless they have been called from within the hidden section. Also, Dark Magic can be exercized from there as well as one can aparate, floo and protkey from the place. Now, lets explore whats inside.'

The fou of them went in, and the portrait swung back in place after them.

When they explored the place they concluded that Salazar had made an entire mini school entirely devoted to different aspects of The Dark Arts. There were several corridors draped in black carpets, (not the greens you would expect) and there were classrooms labeled 'Curses Class, forbidden potions, dark artifacts, and many more.' There was a huge Library, not as huge as the main Hogwarts Library, but the good thing was that it had all dark books in it.

After more searching Slytherin seemed to have made 3 houses each with their own common rooms and their own dorms. There was a staffroom, kitchens, a dinner chamber, teachers offices and private rooms and there also were the office of the headmaster or mistress and private headmaster quarters. It alltogether seemsed that he had hidden a mini hogwarts into the castle and most of the rooms Hogwarts had, could be found in the hidden section. There was even a hospital wing!

In the room of the headmaster Harry found documents from Salazar in which he stated where the hidden section had to be used for, who, and who should not be able to attend dark arts classes. As it seemed, the founder hadn't that much problems with wizards from non pure families. As was stated in the documentation,

'Everyone that has a need for learning Dark magic should be able to attend education. However, those that have difficulties to use the arts against non wizards should in no way attend.'

And another quote from the documentation read,

'If a non pure wizard fuly intergrate into wizard society, that means he or she do things rather by wand then by the muggle way, he or she can be considdered a pure wizard although his or her blood consist of non pure blood'  
He also stated that wizards from non wizarding families should get extra help and attention to get them fully intergrated in wizarding society.

'We have to keep this information inside the order, as many people would deffintatly have a different view on Slytherin.' Severus said.

Draco nodded 'So we would have no problem inviting Hermione to The Order if she is really prepared to intergrate fully in wizarding society' Draco concluded.

Harry only nodded. 'Salazar is a genius to have built something like where we are now into the castle without anyone knowing' he muttered respectful 'It only gives me more drive to continue with the order and fight for wizarding rights and legal practise of The Dark Arts.'

They explored around some more and decided to leave When they came out Harry hissed some praising words to the founder at the portrait and said he'd would likely finish his work.

When they came back in Severus' office harry asked

'Severus, I have one task for you, as you are a member of Ordo Fulmineus.'

The potions professor looked questionly at his young leader

'As your the only teacher, and the only one who can check if the teachters or the headmaster have already discovered us, I want you to keep track of that, and tell me if you hear something says anything on it, like during staffmeetings.' Harry said.

The potions professor nodded.

'Also Tomorrow and saterday nights each week I have meeting with Lucius for Legillimency, wandless and speechless magic, I would you to think on a time and day to start practising Oclumency' Harry continued.

How about mondays after dinner?' Severus asked.

'Will be fine.'

With that the three boys left the office and got back to their dorms to get some sleep.

It was late already since they had spent quite a while in the hidden section. 


	20. Hermione

Greetings Hermione,

You might not know me, and neither do I.  
A friend told me about you and therefore,  
I was hoping to have a talk with you.  
However, there is a problem, and that is,  
That we are from different houses.

It seems your housemates won't like it To see you with someone who they believe Is their enemy, and neither the persons Of my house would aprociate it if they see Me hanging around with you.

Therefore I wonder,  
Can we forget about house rivalry,  
And perhaps for once meet eachother,  
To have a small talk in secret.  
For all I have is an offer for you.  
That no one would grant you.

Meet me in the Library If you wish to learn more.  
I will be there after lunchtime. But you wont see me.  
In stead of that, I will guide you To a more private place Where I will reveal everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was having breakfast at her house table in the Great Hall. Reason why she had come so early is that she didn't want to sit with the other gryffindors that constantly would glare at her. She was alone, and she realized she would be alone for the entire seven years she had to spend at Hogwarts. Then a blackish owl apeared and flew towards her, landing at the table near where she was seated. She detached the letter and read.

There was no name written under the mysterious message. She was curious. None of the Gryffindors had talked a nice word to her after she had said the one thing that make turn them all against her, she had really screwed up she had realized. Why did that hat anyway sorted her in Gryffindor? If the hat was created by the founders it would know her hunger for knowledge and would have sorted her into Ravenclaw instead.

And now, now she had screwed up things, this one unknown person had chosen to contact her. But why? And what could this person offer anyway? She had screwed up things and would be reminded of it for the next seven years. However, she was curious, and wondered who the person was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning classes ended she rushed toward the Great Hall to quickly finish lunch. After that she went to the Library. When she walked between the shelfs of books she felt something touched her elbow. Not hard. 'I was waiting for you. Please allow me to take you to a more private place.' it whispered.

She nodded and let her guide to the seventh floor. 'Please wait, don't move.' The invissible person said. Then there apeared a door on the blank wall. The invissible person walked toward her, took her ellbow and guided here inside.

She went inside while the door behide her closed. 'Please sit down.' The person said, now aloud. She heard it was the voice of a boy and panicked. 'what if the boy did want something from her she did not want?' she asked herself. The boy however did guess her thought. 'I won't do anything nasty to you, neither shall I tuch you in anyway.' he said calm. Hermione calmed herself and got seated on one of the chairs.

'It is good that you have decided to have a talk with me.' The boy began, still not revealing his identity. 'Before I continue I will ask you to keep everything we discuss in this chamber between us. Also, I ask you to keep things discussed here secret from the headmster and other professors. Would you promise on your magic to keep this conversation secret? If not, I supose that our talk will have to end after your decision.' The boy continued.

Hermione gasped. This she had never expected. But curious as she was she said 'I promise on my magic that I will keep this discussion secret except for if you give me permission to talk about it to another person then yourself, whoever you may be'.

A white light apeared around her, sealing the prommise. 'A wise choice indeed. However, I suggest you stay away from the headmaster, and never ever look to him for he's a mind reader and thus our secret would be revealed by him. Do you understand?'

Hermione nodded. 'Good, I'll trust my secret is safe with you' the boy said, then he apeared. The girl gasped in shock when she saw Harry Potter sitting there on the chair in front of him.

'I have one simple question before I continue on.' Harry said. 'Stand up and move the chair.

'What?' Hermione thought, then stood up and began pressing against the chare.

Harry however interupted her. 'The way wizards move things goes like this.' He said, then pulled out his wand and casted a simple hovering charm on the chair, to then hover it a bid to the side. 'I guess you didn't fully intergrate into wizarding society.' He concluded while hovering the chair again to its old position. 'sit down please' he said, and Hermione sat down again.

'I heard you have some difficulties with your housemates' Harry said streight. 'You don't have to tell me, cause I know already, and the reason why I decided to talk with you is that I offer you this knowledge and a lot more, since I am aware of your hunger for knowledge.' He continued.

Hermione was confused. 'How could he know? And what are his reasons to offer my knowledge about the forbidden?' she asked herself.

'The only point is,' Harry continued 'I am only alowed to spread this knowledge to those that are willing to fully intergrate into wizarding society, and to those who are not afraid of using them, even if that means using them against muggles. Do you understand that?'

'But that is illegal, and we will get caught if we did, and…' Hermione ranted.

'Hermione, the study and practise of Dark arts are only illegal because the Ministry employers are mostly light wizards who do a bad job protecting muggles from seeing anything magical. There are different views amongst wizards on what is good and what is bad. Anyway, there are ways to fool the ministry so little chance we get caught.' Harry said calmly

'but…' Hermione started. But was interupted by Harry.

'Imagine your muggle parents knew about magic because wizards didn't hide theirselves from the Muggle world. When you were started to do accidental magic they should have known what it was, and you should have learned the basics when you were younger resulting in having more knowledge and knowing more magic at your current age. Hermione, we are more powerful then muggles. Our lifespan is larger, we are more effective because we can do things quicker by using magic. Muggles fear us because we are more powerful, though at the other hand most muggles don't even believe we even exist. Wizards should rule the world instead of jailing themselves into a seperate society, and we shoudn't neglect or forbid parts of our power for it makes us less powerful. However it seems that our leading institute is afraid of its own kind of people, is afraid of its own skills and knowledge, but we should not fear them, for there are ways to evade them.'

'but.. but… my entire family consists of muggles, I could never use magic against muggles' Hermione stuttered.

'could you use magic to help muggles?' asked Harry? 'I mean the magic of, let say a mediwitch is so much better then the healing methods of muggles.'

'Yes I think I can use magic to help muggles.' The girl answered.

'Well, if your bullied your entire life by muggles who call you a freak, punish you for your accidental magic or abuse and enslave you for they know that you're a wizard, would you not wanted to curse them?' Harry asked.

'A believe I would then.' Hermione stuttered.

'That is the situation I lived in for my previous eleven years. Can you understand I feel hatred about those muggles who made my life hell?' Harry asked.

'I think I can.' Hermione answered. 'However, I'm still a muggle that happened to have magical abillities.' The girl continued.

'As long as you're not fully intergrated into wizarding society you are indeed, however, if you willing to learn and intergrate yourselve you are considdered tobe a pure wizard, even whey you're a decendant from a muggle family.' Harry said.

'I am willing to become fully a wizard, and be accepted as one in the wizarding society.' Hermione said. However, I don't know how since it is not given as a class at school and I don't have money to buy lots of books and such.' Hermione stuttered.

'That is what I thought.' Harry said. 'And that is why I contacted you. I am the founder and leader of an Order, in muggle terms called a political movement, who is willing to fight for wizarding rights and freedome. One of the many things we will try to achieve is legal education of the Forbidden and Dark, free magic use in the muggle world and better schooling for muggleborn and halfbloods so they have a bigger chance of intergrating in the wizarding world. However, we just started out so we have to work on these things. As long as we cannot educate things legal, we do it illegal, since Wizards do need to know the whole set of abillities they are born with. What I have to offer you is becomming a member of this Order and gain acces to all the knowledge that is Dark and forbidden.'

Hermione nodded. Thought for a sec and said 'Well, I would be glad to join your order.'

'Even if it means that you have to kill muggles or wizards that oppose us?' Harry asked.

'If I have to I shoudn't disobey.' Hermione answered.

'And you would obey any rule or order given by the Leaders of the Order?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I will.' Hermione asured.

Harry took an earclip out of his robe pocket and unshurnk it. 'Then I welcome you to Ordo Fulimineus.' He said handing over the earclip. He then explained how it is used and then said 'Well, I think it is time for us to leave since our afternoon classes will start soon. I will contact you by earclip.'

Hermione stood up and left the room. After that Harry casted a location spell to check where Hermione was. When he saw she was a good eind away he also left the room to attend afternoon classes. 


	21. Secret Academy

Harry had potions this Friday afternoon. When potion class was over he told his friends by earclip that he should meet them at the great hall, and that he had some tasks for them. When everyone left the class he casted a privacy ward to then have a talk with his professor and order member.

'Sir, I had a small question.' He asked.

The professor drew his wand to cast a privacy ward, then to discover that there was already one. He smiled and walked by Harry's desk. 'What is it Young Leader.' He asked.

'I was wondering if there is a way to skip potion class. I am aware that it might raise suspicion, but I fear I have to little time besides classes to deal with order things and thus could use some more time. Not that I dislike potions, but I thought you are the only one teacher I could ask since your an order member.' Harry said.

Professor Snape thought for a while. Then said, 'Well, youre quite good at potions, so I don't see why not. However, I won't suggest you skip combination classes since the other houses are not that good at keeping secrets. We have to think up a reason though to tell the other Slytherins.' Professor Snape replied.

'I have thought about that, and although i'm not that fond of letting others know that I am good at learning, I suggest telling them that I have advanced personal education from you in private at another time. You even could fool the Headmaster if he discovers.' Harry said.

Snape thought about this for a while 'dear Merlin, this boy is really clever, well…. Boy, he's my leader. I shoudn't think about him like he's just a boy.' To Harry he said 'I think that is a quite acceptable reason why you do not attend the slytherin only classes. However you would attend examins normally and the same goes with combination classes.'

'That will be fine for me. It gives me just the extra time I need.' Harry said. 'Anyway, I need to have some more talks with our Noble Founder. Since he's in your private lab I thought I just ask you permission first to go there.'

'Go there whenever you need. However, I would be careful no one sees you sneaking inside my private quarters' Professor Snape said. 'Oh and the password is 'Veritaserum'.

'Thank you Professor, I will have to go now since I have to apoint tasks I will contact you by earclip if needed. Oh, and before I leave, think on a nickname for yourself that is not to obvious. I'll explain the reason later.' Harry said.

Then he casted down the privacy ward and left the classroom to meet his friends in the Great Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry seeted down on his house table he quickly put some food on his plate to then use his earclip to have a talk with the other leaders. 'I need 20 black masks, 20 black robes, 20 hooded black cloaks and 20 pair of gloves. Whithout the shop owner knows who is the buyer. Anyone knows how to get them?' Harry asked.

'Leave that to me, if I might loan your cloak.' Draco said. 'Good. I want them before midnight.' Harry said.

'I need some house elves to work for me also.' Harry continued.

'Leave that to mee. They will be here at midnight.' Lucius said.

'if you both pay the costs, I will pay them back using a transaction form.' Harry said.

'I need a way to make an illegal untracable portkey.' Harry continued.

'I know the spells for that' Lucius answered.

'And Blaise, I want the list of possible recrutes before midnight.'

'Good Big boss.' Blaise said.

Then Harry used the earclip to message all members 'Greetings Members. Here is a short anouncement from your Leader. I want you all to come up with a nickname for yourselves that no one else known. I will explain the reason for this later.' Then he cloased the connection, finished dinner saying he had some business and he will meet them an hour before midnight in Slytherin common.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Veritaserum' Harry hissed to the portrait that was the entrance to Severus' private quarters. The portrait swung open and Harry walked streight towards the private lab where the portrait of Slytherin was located. 'Honorable Founder' He hissed towards the portrait. 'I wish to speak with you but in a more private setting. Is that possible?'

Slytherin looked up from stiring in his kettle and hissed back, 'There are several portraits of me in the hidden section. Talk with me in the Headmaster's office' Then the Portrait swung open and Harry entered the forbidden section to walk streight towars mentioned place.

When he sat down on the headmasters chair he turned towards the portrait and hissed 'Firstly, now you have agreed I use this place for my order and its education I thought I'll should ask you if you agree with me being on the Headmaster position, since I already being the Leader of Ordo Fulmineus.' Harry asked.

'Since I count you as being my newest heir, although you're yourself are not sure about it yet, I agree you to becomming headmaster at the Secret Academy which should provide your order's members with magic education.' The founder hissed back.

'I wonder, Is there an entrance towards the Secret Academy else then the one located in Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'In the Academy's entrance Hall there is a fireplace from which one can floo, an apperition point, although one can apperate from anywhere in the Academy, and there are three portraits there that are portkeys to a painting in Borgin and Burkes, the Aperition point in Hogsmede, you can go back by tuching the necklace of the painting in the post office, and the third painting goes to the platform where the Hogwarts express is located at september first. If one taps his wand three times to the 6th pilar from where one enters the platform one will come back to the Entrance Hall at the acedemy.' Slytherin explained.

'Are there any other secrets to the Academy?' Harry informed.

'There are shortcuts like in main Hogwarts, the Academy can be expanded without noticing from the people living in Hogwarts, There is an owlery from which one can owl safetly, since hey wont be noticed by Hogwarts staff or students, and one can get outside. There is set an illusion at a place in the Forbidden forrest If one leaves the front door one will get there. It is quite large. Since it is an illusion from the outside no one will notice. There are no dangerous creatures since they cannot brought in else then with permission of the Academy's Headmaster.' Slytherin explained.

Harry nodded thinking , 'This founder is really briljant.' Then he asked, 'I saw you have made three houses instead of the four that Hogwarts has. How should I sort students?'

'There are actually four houses, Ashwinder, Boomslang, Runespore, and Basilisk. Ashwinder is the house for muggleborn. They should get extra classes such as Intergration and Wizarding Etiquettes. Boomslang is the house for Half Blood wizards, and Runespore is the house for Pure Bloods. Basilisk is the house for the best students of each house. However, this is too difficult to explain in a few sentances. I suggest you reading the books I left for the headmaster. In it you will find everything you need to know for running the Dark Academy including laws, ways of sorting, and other things a headmaster needs to know.'

'Thank you Honourable founder. I will read this books first then.' Harry said, while walking towards the shelf to detach a book.

Harry read until it was an hour before midnight then left the Forbidden section, now called Secret Academy to meet up with Draco and Blaise in the Slytherin Common Room.


	22. We only have numbers

'Draco, Blaise, you have things done?' Harry whispered when entering the corner of the Slytherin common room where his friends wee seeted.

Draco nodded and showed what he had bought.

'Perfect.' Harry said pulling out his wand. He then casted a feq quick spells on them and gave each of the boys a robe, a cloak, a mask, and a pair of gloves. 'This will be your orders uniform. The spells I casted on them will make them fit for your size. I expect you have your uniform on when called for an order meeting. I suggest you shrunk them and care that no one founds them'

The boys nodded, and pulled out their wands to shrunk their uniforms. Harry attacked one for himself, for Lucius, for Snape and for Hermione shrunk them, and then shrunk the rest so they would fit in his shrunken thrunk.

'Blaise, you have your list?' He then asked.

Blais give him a piece of parchment and he looked at it. There were a decent amount of name on it, mostly Slytherins. Harry nodded. 'Ok, I will be off to Lucius right now, since I have an apointment with him at midnight. Since I have other things I need him for I decided to come earlier. You will see me at breakfast.' Harry said, then using the Earphone to tell Lucius he would come earlier.

Both boys nodded. Then Harry went to the fireplace and flooed to the office in Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius was waiting inside his office when Harry came out of his fireplace. 'Greetings Lucius.' The Young leader said. 'As I tols I am a bit earlier to deal with things before starting with lessons because of other order matters. 'The elder Malfoy nodded.

'Firstly.' Harry took out one uniform and unshrunk it. 'This is the Orders official uniform. It is spelled so it will fir and I expect you wear it during official Order meetings.'

Lucius nodded and took the uniform 'It is beautiful.' He said.

Harry nodded. 'Now, I suppose you have the doccuments I asked for?'

'Yes, I have duplicated them and put them into a dummy.' Lucius said, handing his Leader the book.

Harry shrunk the book, putting it in his illegal stuff pouch. 'how about House elves?' He informed.

'I have bought five. I hope it is enough.' Lucius replied.

'That will be enough for now. However, Later I will need more I think.' Harry replied. 'Can I see them?'

Lucius snapped his fingers twice and Dobby came in. 'Master Sir?'

'Bring me the five houselves I bought' Lucius replied.

After a minute Dobby popped in with five other houselves.

'Dobby, you are dismissed.' Lucius said.

Harry went to sit squat in front of the new house elves. 'Hello, What are your names?'

'Never has a wizard asked us for our names Master Sir.' One of the elves almost cried.

'What other wizards do or don't do doesn't bother me, since I am your new master. Now, don't you have names?' Harry asked.

'We only have numbers.' Said the one house elf. I am one, he's two, she's three, he's four and she's five.' The house elf pointed.

'Well, I suppose I give you names then, Else I won't be able to call you. You there, One, I call you Nox. You will be my personal asistant. You there, two, I call you ater. You will be the leader of the other elves. You, three, your name is Odium. You four I call Mortis, and you five I call Ictum. You should be free elves, but obey on my command. You should not punish yourselves for wrongdoing. You should wear clothes, whether you like it or not, which I will provide, you will get payed each 2 gallions each week. And last you will not tell anyone our secrets. Is that clear?'

'The house elves nodded. And Harry smiled. 'Well, I want you all to work on the Secret Academy which are my orders Headquarters'. He said. 'Lucius?' Can we aparate from here?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius had listened th his leader talking to his new house elves. He was astonished, wondering what the reason was the boy didn't want the house elves bonded to him. 'Yes, I can apperate you from here for the wards are set for me to do so.'

'Good, I want you to illegally apperate us to the Kitchens of the Secret Academy.' Harry said, then turning towards his house elves. 'The next time when I snap my fingers I want to see all of you.' The Elves nodded, and Lucius took his young leaders Arm and apperated them away.

When they apeared in the Kitchen Harry snapped his fingers while Lucius looked around him wondering where they are. The five houselves showed up and Harry adressed them.

'I want you to care for the Secret Academy, which is a hidden section in Hogwarts. I want you not to leave the Academy, unless I call you or order you to do so. There is a lot that has to be cleaned up since the house elves of Hogwarts cannot reach this place.'

The House elves nodded and went to check out the Kitchens.

'Lucius, I gladly want to show of this briljant place our Founder has left us to use as headquarter for the order, but Have you perhaps the portkey spell with you I asked for?'

Lucius nodded and grabed inside of his pocket to detach a piece of parchment.

'Fine, then we have no reason left to apperate back.' Harry said. 'Now I suggest to show you around this place before we go to the Headmaster's office to start with my lessons.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 30 minutes when Harry had showed Lucius the place and told him about it, they went to the Headmaster's office to start with Harry's lessons. They took an hour to practise Legillimency and speechless magic. After that Harry told Lucius to apperate tomorrow at midnight to the Secret Academy's Headmasters Office (or to floo there. And told him he would be there.' Then the Leader and the Advisor wished eachother good night and they each left the Academy on their own way. When Harry went back to the Private Lab, he pulled out his invissibillity cloak and walked to his dorm to sleep.


	23. A busy Saturday

The three boys were early awake and went to breakfast. When they walked towards the Great Hall they crossed path with Hermione. Harry detached an uniform from his pocket and while he quickly looked around if no one else was in sight he gave it to her whispering: 'I want to meet you after breakfast at the corridor where I brought you before.' She nodded and each went their own way.

After they had breakfast Harry guided his second and third to the seventh floor, where Hermione was already waiting for them. He walked three times past the blank wall, creating the room, and asked them to come inside.

There were four chairs inside and they sat down.

'Hermione, you can talk freely about anything to them. Draco is my second in command, and Blaise is my third in command.'

The Girl nodded.

'I have some shopping to do today' Harry anounced. 'I suggest, Draco, you bring Blaise and Hermione to the Library in the Hidden Section, now called Secret Academy. You know the password. I want you to search for the spell that can remove ministry wards from Hermiones wand, so she can start beginning to practise Dark Magic. Blaise, Hermine, I have a book for you two, which I want you to study.' Harry said, Detaching the duplicated dark arts books that were disguised as normal quidditch books. 'Draco, I have one for you two, but I suppose you know this stuff already, so I think you just have to study on medimagic some more or check the Dark Library for something of your interest.'

The blond nodded, but took the book. 'I do good repeating the basics I think.' He said.

'Good, If you are hungry or thirsty go to the Academy's kitchen and ask one of the house elves. Also, Draco, I tell you the password to Professor Snapes quarters via earclip so you can reach the portrait.

'Draco nodded and Harry told him by earclip that the Password was Veritaserum.'

'When I'm done with shopping I meet you three in the Dark Library.' Harry said, standing up. 'If you have any questions, use the clip. Also, I suggest no one sees you walking with Hermione, he said to his fellow slytherins.'

Then Harry got out of the room, walked towards Slytherin common and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ducked into Knockturn Alley to find the Charm Shop where Draco had bought the Earclips. When he went inside he said he needed a silver collored chain and a black metal pendant in the shape of a key. The shop keeper said she would make it for him, and asked if he could come by later on the day. 'Harry agreed and went out of the shop to pay a visit to the robe shop.

When he went inside the Robe shop the shopkeeper asked what she could do for him. 'Excuse me, Madam, I'm not sure if i'm in the right shop but I don't know where else I can ask. I'm looking for suitable cloths for my House Elves.' Fortunatly he was in the right shop and so he managed to get 5 pair of black elven suits. He then asked If the shop owner sold cloth badges, which she did.

Then he went by Gringotts to pay back Lucius and Draco and when he was done he went back to the charm shop which had finished by with his order. When he was done, he bought a box fireworks and Dungbombs for peeves, to then go back to the Leaky Caldron to floo back to Slytherin Common room since he'd found it too dangerous to directly floo to the Secret Academy. He then walked out to meet his friends at the Dark Library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing they were all studying he decided to went to the Kitchens to meet with his House elves. 'As I said Earlier, I should provide you with clothes, so here they are.' Harry said while giving them the cloths.

'Thank you Master Sir' They said overwhelmed with emotions.

'Hey, would you please summon some Pumpkin juice for the three Order members that are studying in the Library He asked the Leader of the House elves. 'Of course Master Sir.' said Ater.

'Nox, would you come with me and Assist me?' The House elfe replied 'Of course master Sir, I will come with you.'

Harry walked back to the Library with his Assistant on his heels. When he sat down, he saw that the other house elves had served his order members the Juice already.

When Harry sat down he asked Nox 'Please go to the Headmasters's Office, and get Secret Academy Volume One for me.'

When the elf came back with the requested book Harry dismissed it and searched for the page he had quitted after his talk with Salazar yesterday. He read for about an hour, then called the House elf to put it back and set on spelling the pendant and the cloth batches.

Another few hours went by and when Harry was done he duplicated the chain and pendant and did the same with the badges He shrunk them and put them in his illegal pouch. Then he send an anouncement to all ordermembers trought the Earclip.

'There will be a meeting Sunday after breakfast. You are required to show up in your order uniform. If you have not yet recieved it I care it will be brought to you today. I also request that you all bring along a piece of parchment on which is written your real name and your nickname, the name you will called within the Order, and your blood status. Also, I warn that you not be seen in your uniform. If you do not have a proper place to dress try using the Room of Requirements on the Seventh floor, Or a broom closet. When you feel the earclip pulse, touch it and you will be portkeyed to the place the meeting is held.'

After doing so he sent a private message to Severus to meet him at his private lab.

When Harry arived in the Private Lab Severus was there waiting for him. He attached a uniform and gave it to the Potion Master. Then he went back to the Library.

'Draco? Have you yet found the spell to deactivate Ministry wards?' He asked.

The blond nodded and gave his leader a piece of parchment. 'Thank you, Hermione, Can I borryw your wand please?'

The girl looked up from her book and detached her wand which Harry spelled before giving it back to her. 'I suppose it was strong enough, However, I would ask one of the adults tomorryw to recheck it.' He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Day went by quickly Harry read how to install passwords on the different portraits Salazar had installed in the Secret Academy, about Academy laws and much more. When it began to get late he sent his ordermembers to bed and Harry went to his Office to read some further while waiting for Lucius.

When the man came he told that his wife, Narcissa also wanted to join. Harry nodded and detached a uniform. 'I suggest you inform your wife about the meeting and what she has to bring along.' Harry said. The elder Malfoy nodded and told him that he had already. Harry was glad the woman wanted to join since he found it quite unpracticle that her husband had to lie to her everytime he had a meeting with his leader or his order. 'I will induct her tomorrow.' Harry said.

Then they went on doing Harry's lessons. Harry begin to get better at Legillimency and speechles magic, so he was able to expand his skills by himself, and so they began practising Wandless magic. When they had worked together for two hours Harry dismissed his advisor since because of the meeting next morning.


	24. The first meeting

The in black clothed leader sat in a grand chair at a table in the Great Hall of the Academy. He looked out over the tables while waiting for his order members to show up. There they came, clothed in black robes and hooded cloaks, the black leather mask hiding their faces. Bring me your parchment, he ordered.

One by one the small group of followers brought their parchments, standing back while waiting what would happen next.

The leader looked trough the parchments then called out: 'Procer. Take place at the middle table.' The person nodded and walked towards the table mentioned. 'Priapus, you sit at the table left in front of me.' When the person had find it's seet he called out the next name, 'Hathor' You sit at the table right in front of me'. The person named Hathor walked towards the table and sat down. 'Opacus, For now you can sit with Hathor. Advectum, for now sit by Hathor and Opacus. Volucris, you can sit by them for now too.'

When everyone was seeted The Leader continued. 'Welcome Order members at our First official meetin, welcom at the Secret Academy which is our headquarter and institute for the education of the Forbidden Arts. I am your Master and Headmaster of the Academy. You are allowed to adress me as Master, Lord, Milord, Dark Lord, Headmaster, or as Lord Fulgor, but the last two only if there are no outsiders around. The table where you are seeted represents your Blood status. You will sit at the apointed places every meeting, unless you are a staff member of the Academy. Now, before anything else there are a few ceremonies we have to deal with.' The leader paused for a short moment.

'Priapus, please come forth.' The only member sitting at the left table came forth, bowed slightly and stood in front of the stafftable. Then the leader held up a cloth batch with a picture of an Ashwinder on it. 'As you are an muggle born, you are sorted in the Noble house of the Ashwinder. When education at the Secret Academy starts you will have classes with your house mates and when sleeping in the Academy you will make use of the Ashwinder common room and dorms. Is that Clear?' The masked person nodded.

Then the leader pulled out his wand and spelled the batch on the left sleve of the member's cloak.

'Now you are the first of the Ashwinders. Would you accept the position of Head of House and take all responsibillties of you required?' The leader asked. 'Yes, Lord Fulgor, I gladly accept this position.' The member spoke from under her mask. The Leader took a badge with a big H from his table and spelled it on the right sleeve of the persons cloak.

And so the ceremony went on. Procer as only half blood member was sorted into Boomslang and accepted the title of Head of house. Then Volucris was called. He got a Runespore badge on his left sleve and a roman II badge on his right sleeve, mening that he was second in command of the Order. Opacus was sorted in the same house and got an A on his right sleeve, meaning he was the order's Advisor. Advectum also was sorted into Runespring and got a III on his right sleve.

'Now you three decide who of you is going to become your Head of House.' The leader said. 'You get five minutes max.'

After a long discussion they decided that Volucris become Head of house.

The leader called him forth and spelled the badge with the H under his II on his right sleeve.

'Now we have a new member.' The leader continued. 'Hathor, come forth please.'

The member walked towards the Leader and he asked her the formal question. 'Hathor, would you still join Ordo Fulmineus and obey by every law and order?'

'Yes.' Said the person.

'Welcome to Ordo Fulmineus.' The leader said, giving her the earclip and the Runespore Badge. The person thanked her leader and went back at her table.

Then the leader stood up, and walked past the table laying befor each person a silvery chain with a black key on it. After he was done he went back to his position at the staff table, again adressing his members. 'This an aditional part of your uniform that is meant to protect you, and to visit the Academy. You are suposed to wear it everyday, just like the Earclip. When you put it on, it will become invissible for non order members. When you are in danger and need a quick escape, or you need to visit the academy just grab the key and say Clanculum, witch is our orders Password for securing Owls and entering the academy from the entrance at Hogwarts. You are welcome to visit the Academy whenever you can. If there is no one around don't worry. Books from the Library should be not taken to any place. However, One may duplicate them if one needs to study them elsewhere. Now let I show you around our Headquarter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Leader had shown his members around, telling them the important things of the building, such as the portraits, the kitchens, andn the Library, he walked them back to the Great Hall. When they sat down at their respective tables the Leader said, 'In the near future I will install passwords for the different houses, until now, I trust yoiu that you do not enter another house then your own. There is a lot that needs to be installed in order for us to make fully use of our headquarters. Therefore, I will appoint tasks, however, it is at your own free will to take the task, but hopefully you will do whatever lays within your abillities to help prepare our headquarter for the sake of the Order and future education. Here is a list with things that have to be done. You can write your name behind a task. It the task cost you anything, bring the bills to the Headmaster's Office with your vault number on it, or give it to me. I can say, the more you do for the Order, the higher position you may gain in the future.' The leader paused, then continued,

'Now it is time to work or socialize. The house elves will prepare lunch for us. Afterwards we will have a political debate.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the House Elves brought in Lunch, the leader looked at the task list he had presented his members with.

Financial Support – Opacus, Procer

Contribution to our potions ingredients storrage – Procer

Contribution of Bedclothes and other Textiles – Hathor

Contribution of apropriate furniture – Opacus

Contribution of Books for the Library – Priapus, Procus, Opacus

Position Accountant – Opacus

Position Mediwizard/witch – Volucris, Priapus

Position Caretaker/groundkeeper – Advectum

Position Speller - Hathor

Recruitment – Everyone

He was glad that his order members were so willingly to do tasks and take positions.

When dinner was over The Young Leader started the political debate. 'I have a few propositions on wich I want your opinion.' He began. For each proposition we take 10 minutes. The first is.. Acording to Slytherin who have created this Secret Academy, Muggle borns and Mudbloods should have better possibillities to intergrate in wizarding society. Now hold thumbs up if you agree and thumbs down if you disagree. '

There was only one person who disagreed. 'Hathor, stand up and explain why you disagree.'

The order member stood up and said. 'I thought Slytherin did only agree with pure bloods having a magical education.'

The leader answered 'Salazar stated in his documentation that a wizard can be considdered a Pure wizard, not a Pure Blood wizard, if he or she is fully intergrated into wizarding society. He stated that they should have classes to help them intergrate, such as Wizarding Etiquette, Intergration classes, and should be guided into our way of life.'

'Then I'll agree.' Hathor said.

'Please sit down. Anyone else disagree?'

None of the order members stood up.

'Good, next statement. Wizarding Leading institutes should not hide magical creatures from muggle sight, and should not spell creatures so that they cannot attack muggles.'

None disagreed.

After discussing some other statements The Leader ended the meeting and told them, 'Our next meeting will be at next Sunday same time. If you bring any recruits, Tell them they have to bring a parchment with their real name, their order name and their blood status on it. Duplicate your uniform and care their Identities are well hidden. If you have done your tasks, or you have questions contact me by earclip, If you do not know how, ask the person that has introduced you to the Order. Also, when you enter the Academy, I expect you to be in uniform. Meeting ended.'

Some members aparated, others walked out, and some stayed behind to read in the Library. Harry, or Lord Fulgor went back to the Headmaster Office to read in the books of Salazar. When dinnertime came, he went out of the Academy, pulled of his uniform in the Private Lab, of his Potions professor and went towards Hgwarts Great Hall to have lunch, and to not raise suspicion.


	25. Salazar

It was about 5 hours in the morning when Harry walked under his invissibillity cloak to the Private quarters of his Potions Professor. 'Veritaserum' He whispered to the portrait which swung open. After walking towarts the professor's personal lab he hissed the password to Salazar and entered the Secret Academy.

He had an easy day today. Since it was monday and he had no morning classes. In the afternoon he should have time to sleep since History stayed to be bored. Harry smirked. On this Monday morning, his second week at Hogwarts started. Thinking back at his first Order meeting yesterday the young leader was quite content with his achievements concerning his order.

Harry walked towards the Headmaster's Office, sat down, and snapped his fingers. 'Master sir?' Asked Nox, his personal assistant after he had popped in. 'I would like a small breakfast.' Harry said. The house elf then popped away to deliver his masters order to the other house elves.

Harry pulled out his wand to summon Secret Academy volume 1, but then saw the folded piece of parchment that layed on his desk. He unfolded it, said 'Clanculum', which was the Order's mail password and read when letters apeared.

Greetings Lord Fulgor,

I think it would be a good idea if the Order gets his own bank vault so we better can keep track of donations and spendings. However, I am aware that we cannot simply go to Gringotts and request it, since we are a secret Order. Therefore I suggest we think up on a name for a more innocent club so we would be able to create a vault. However, when members donate to it, I suggest that they do it anonymously so no one exactly knows who afilliates with the club, meaning they should donate cash instead of transacting it from their vaults to the orders'vault.

As I am the Orders Advisor, and have also subscribed to the position of Accountaint, I am willing to help out with financial business, that includes going to Gringotts to setup a vault.

I hope you recieve this letter in good health.

-Opacus, Your servant.

Harry thought about the letter for a while when Nox popped in with his breakfast. 'Thank you, Nox.' Harry said dismissing the House Elf. 'I really should password protect this office.' Harry thought. 'If anyone walkes in and out, and I keep documents here, they could not be save.'

'Honourable Founder? Are you awake? I want to ask you something.' The young Leader asked. The founder looked up from his castle and hissed back, 'Young Heir, how can I help you?'

'Well, I need a special way to protect this office from anyone walking in, But Also, I need a way so that people can deliver me letters. I was thinking about some statue of some sort, preferable a Hungarian Horntail, that has eyes that are connected with a device in the office so that I can see who stands before it, and which has a mouth in which one can drop a letter that is sent streight to my desk. The statue must also be able to detact harmful magic that can be spelled on letters, and it must be able to attack anyone giving the wrong password for security. I know this requires advanced magic, but do you think this is reachable?'

'I think I can do that.' Salazar nodded. 'Wait a second, Young heir, and do not fear anything that is happening.' The founder said.

Harry nodded and kept looking at the portrait.

Then, something emerged from the portrait, something that looked like a thick black smoke. When Harry looked at the portrait he saw that the founder was gone. Only the bubbling kettle and the background surroundings were left. The black smoke formed into a man that exactly looked like Slytherin's picture that had been on the portrait.

'Hounarable Founder, Is that really you? Or is it the magic you once put into your portrait that make you to be able to emerge from it?' Harry asked carefully.

'Yes, Its me' Slytherin hissed back. 'I have spelled the portraits with my strongest magic, so that I could inhabit them whenever my life came to an end. It was the only way I could garantee the eternity of my life, and now, as I am physical young again, as I was at the time I build Hogwarts with the other three fools, I would be forever young, although my mind is centuries old. Now let me create this statue. I figure, that you might want to open the door from the inside so you could let someone in who is standing in front of the statue, Am I correct?'

'Yes Honourable founder, you are correct.'

The in green robes clothed man looked intensly at what he believed to be his newest heir. 'You, my heir, may call me by my given first name.' He said before he turned around and walked towards the door of the office, to then climb down the stairs that leed to the Academy's groundfloor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione entered the Private lab of her potions professor, she pulled on her uniform and put on her mask. When she however walked towards the back, where the portrait of Salazar was located, she noted in shock that he was gone.

She seated at the ground unshrinking a book from her thrunk while she was waiting for the founder to come back. 'Where had he gone.' She wonered before she opened the disguised dark arts book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been reading in Secret Academy Volume one when Salazar turned back at his office. It is done. 'The password is set to parseltoungue, if you want to change it, just tap this mirror with your wand 6 times and then speak your new password.' The founder said, holding out a round mirror that was no greater then a dinner plate.

Harry took the mirror and stared in it. In the mirror he saw the statue of the Hungarian Horntail. ''t is wonderful Salazar.' He said in awe. 'Its nothing' Salazar said. 'Anyway, I should go back to the portrait, Else my potion will explode.'

'What potion are you brewing?' Harry asked curious.

'As I told you I inhabited the portraits. I can emerge from it only for a short while, and although I live for eternity, I will die when I emerge for more then 12 hours from the portrait. However, I would like to live in a phiysical body again, and preferable in the body I inherit now. However, Since I do not have the Life Elixer that the philosophers stone can give me, I have devote my life to find another way to be able to fulfill my desire. And yet that is why you always see me brewing potions.' The founder said.

Harry nodded, then said, 'Well, as i'm just being a first year student, although I have more knowledge then most of my age, I am afraid I cannot help you with it. However, If I ever may happen to find something that may help, like for instance the philosophers stone, although I doubt I would ever get to such a rare artifact, I am willing to help you regain your physical body.'

Salazar eyed the boy. 'That is very noble of you. Say, If I can help you with anything Just ask me. However, Now I have to go back into the portrait.'

Harry nodded. 'Thank you for creating the statue, If there is anything else I can do for you except for helping you regaining your body I am willing to help if it lays within my possibillities'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up from her desguised Dark Arts book when she herd a soft sound. When she looked at the portrait she saw that the Founder had returned. She closed her book, stood up, and walked over to the portrait. 'Clanculum' she said. Then the Portrait swung open and she walked inside the Secret Academy to pay a visit to the Library.


	26. Occlumency

Harry had been planning for the rest of the day. Even during his History of magic class, where professor Binns had thought he was making notes of the Goblin rebellions of 1600 he was planning things for his order, underwhile he telepathicaly was talking whith his snake.

When Dinner came, Harry had decided to show up instead of having his own house elves making dinner, since he thought it would be to suspicious when he skipped all meals. Also, he had his oclumency lessons from his head of house and since he spent barely any time in the common room he'd thought it would be good the other Slytherins saw that he'd still existed.

After he was done with dinner and chatting to his friends he walked down the Dungeons and knocked onto the door to Severus' office.

'Come in.' The professor called.

Harry walked in and sat down at the chair in front of the Desk. Severus then took out his wand and casted a privacy ward.

'Lord Fulgor, how are things going?' he then asked, almost in a whisper.

'Very well, Procer.' The young leader replied. 'I know it is quite early to ask, but do you have any plans for the Christmas Holidays yet?'

'If you want me to go home Master, I go, but I suppose you have other plans?' The potions professor asked.

'I indeed have other plans if I can get everything ready for christmass.' Harry said. 'But Anyway, I was here to learn about Oclumency.'

The potions professor nodded. Well then, let me see if I can do that what Lucius couldn't. I suggest you to get a word or short phrase in mind and I try if I can retrieve it.'

Harry thought for a short moment then said 'Yes, Sir, I have a short phrase in mind.'

Severus drew his wand although he could do it wandless and casted 'Legillimens.'

Harry felt how the spell was trying to break into his mind. However, he tried with all all his power to force the spell out.

Severus smirked. 'The words you currently have in mind are 'get out.'

Harry laughed, however, that made him loosen his concentration he needed to get the spell totaly out of his mind.

Severus pulled back the spell and said 'The phrase you had in mind was Elixer of Life.'

Harry nodded.

'Well, your indeed quite good with this, I must say. Most people your age woudn't even be aware that someone is breaking into their minds. How do you actually try to force the spell to leave your mind?' Severus asked.

'Well, I feel this kind of subtle pressure in my head after you have done the Legillimens spell. I feel how it tries to go trough something I cannot discribe other than it being a barier, and so I try to push the pressure out with my will being backed up with magic.' Harry tried to explane.

'But that is exactly what occlumency learns.' Severus said. 'To first become aware of the different feeling and to then try to force it to get out.' Severus replied. 'It can be really tireing as I remember myself, so I suggest we try again next Monday. The more you do it, the stronger your Will become and the better you can pull it out.'

Harry nodded, it was tireing indeed.

'Is there anything else I can do for you?' Severus asked.

'Yes,' Harry asked. 'I want you to check on the forbidden potions classroom, the storrage room which is adjacent to it, and the potions teachers private quarters at the Academy to see if everything is to your likings If you think something is missing, put it on a peach of parchment and go by the Hongarian Horntail statue that guards the Headmaster Office and put the piece of parchment into its beak.' Harry said. 'Also, If you contribute potions ingredients for the school, you may place them in mentioned storrage room and put the bill with your vault number on it in the beak of the Horntail.' Harry said.

Severus nodded. 'Anything else I can do?'

'Yes, I think so indeed. If you like to brew healing potions for our Hospital wing, you are welcome to contribute. I am aware we have not yet a fully trained mediwizard in our Order, but Volucris is doing good work studying on the subject, and Priapus also has signed for the position.' Harry replied.

'I see' Severus nodded. 'I have not signed for the position, since I don't know any healing else then with using potions, but I think I could be helping out on the Hospital wing If i'm needed.'

'That will be fine Procer' Harry replied while standing up. 'If you need to ask something, use earclip.' And with that he walked out of the potion masters office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry entered the Dark Library a masked Priapus, Volucris and Advectum were sitting there, reading. When they saw their leader walking in, they looked up from the books they were reading and greeted him. 'Greetings Lord Fulgor.' They greeted formally. Harry nodded back. Then, Priapus, (Hermione) asked, 'Master, I have something I need to speak with you about.'

Harry nodded. 'tell me.' He said in a quite ordering tone.

'Well there are these boys, named Fred and George Weasly. When I walked this morning around six in the Common room to visit the Dark Library I saw them sitting there bend over a book they seemed to had stolen from the Restricted Section. It was a quite Dark book. I thought, they might want to join th Order. However, they are from a very light oriented Pure Blood family, so I'm not sure how to aproach them.'

Harry thought about it for a moment, then asked 'Did they ever treat you like the other Gryffindors did?'

'They didn't treat me bad. However, these boys can be really horrible, they are usaly breaking all school laws and are pranking everyone all the time. So thats why I also asked about your opinion, since I'm not sure if they actually can be serious and therefor i'm not sure if they could be an addiction to the Order.' Priapus said.

'I see, however, wee need new recruits and If they would seriously join, we'll have to try.' Harry said. 'Draco, Blaise, go to the Headmaster's office and wait there without touching anywhing. The password for the Horntail is Parseltongue. Hermione, this is an illegal portkey to The Headmasters office. I want you to snatch the two, and bring them to me. You can apear without wearing your uniform. If they do not want to join I will have to let obliviate them and will need you to floo them back into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I suggest you to floo back to Hogwarts from the Academy's great hall, since that goes faster.' Harry said.

Hermione nodded and Harry gave her the portkey saying he want it back and then they both left the Library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry came into his office Volucris and and Advectum were sitting on the ground.

'Volucris, Advectum, I want you to guard the door and the fireplace so the two of them cannot leave the room. If you must use magic, so be it'. He said when he seeted himself on his chair.

'Opacus, I need your pressence in the Headmaster's office. Please aparate in illegally and do wear your uniform.' He said using the earclip.

Two minutes later Opacus popped in. Hermione wasn't back yet.

'please conjure 6 chairs. I want you to be here for in case someone needs to be obliviated. Also, I want you to stay guard in case someone is trying to escape without being 0bliviated.' Harry said briefly.

The elder nodded and pulled out his wand to do as was wished from him. 'Please all check if your masks are inn place and if your not reconizable.' The young leader said while checking his own mask.


	27. Fred and George

Hermione had flood to the Great Hall in Hogwarts, then she had used a quick location spell to track the location of the twins who seemed always to hang out with eachother. After she had seen that the two were located in an empty classroom she took a shortcut and hurried to get there before they could walk at another place.

When she came into the classroom she saw the boys sitting with obvious the same book she had seen them this morning, and said unsure, 'I have a surprise for you two, but I'm not sure you are gonna like it'

'Why should you…

Have a surprise for us….

Since we have….

Ignored you …….

For almost the whole past week. They spoke in their twinspeak. 'That doesn't matter.' Said Hermione nervous. 'Anyway, are you in for it or not?'

Without thinking the twins responed. 'Ok, were in for it, what is it?'

'If you both hold your hand on my shoulder I show you. However, I suggest you don't levave books like these here.' She said.

The boys nodded and shrunk the book, to then place it in the pocked of one of their robes. Then they stand behind hermione and touched her. When they did it felt like she had activated a portkey, which she indeed had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The order members and their leader were waiting in the Dark Academy's Headmaster office when they heard a loud buzz. Then the three apeared. 'Hermione was the first stand up, walked towards the desk of her leader, bowed slightly and said 'Master, I have brought them.'

'Good, take a chair my servain.' The leader ordered.

'Yes Master' the Girl said, slightly bowing again, to then walk to a chair to sit on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George restrained themselves from their whirling traveling and looked around. They had no idea where they were landed, but seeing a huge portrait of what seemed to be Salazar Slytherin they feared the worst. And who were all these people clad in black robes. Who were theese people who's faces were hidden behind black masks? For a moment they feared the girl had delivered them into the claws of You-Know-Who.

'Fred and George Weasly.' The person previously called Master by Hermione, adressed them. 'Do not fear me, nor my followers. I am not Lord Voldermort and I am not planning to kill you, nor to harm you, unless you do something really stupid.' The person, obvious a boy paused for a moment then he said, 'I suggest you sit down. Would you like something to drink? I assure you I will not drug or poison you.'

They shook their head and silently sat down on two chairs that were standing in front of the desk.

'To get streight to the point, I have some things to offer to you both. But first, let me look at this.'

The person, obvious the leader drew his wand and conjured the book they had stolen from the Restricted section. He unshrunk it and looked at the title which was obvious 'easy and barely legal ways to injure your enemies.' The leader chuckled 'So, you two are seeking out the Forbidden? Am I right?' he then asked. 'Don't worry, you can tell us, we won't tell it to anyone, now would we?'

'It is as you said.' George stammes, obvious being somewhat braver then his twin.

The leader shrunk back the book and spelled it back to where it came from. Then he said, 'Well, if thats the case..' again he conjured something and unshrunk it. 'How about this? He asked showing them a book entitled 'One hundred illegal potions.'

Both fred and George looked at the book their eyes twinkling. 'Wow!' they chorused in awe. 'I can offer you an whole library with forbidden knowledge, however, how about education in forbidden subjects?' The leader asked.

'Would be cool.' Fred said.

'I can offer you that, but what could be more important to you, I can offer you the a place to work at your pranking projects, unless you test them on us of course, and you should be able to use this place without having the chance to get caught by a teacher.'

Now the twinkeling in their eyes become even brighter.

'But that's not all I have to offer.' The leader continued. 'As you deserve to know, I am the leader of a dark order. My order fights for wizarding rights and freedom, meaning we fight for our people because the Ministry don't care. The only thing they do care about is to keep the mugles from seeing magic and to jail its own people in a seperate society. Imagine flying with your broom to anywhere, aperating to anywhere, legal education in the forbidden and dark. Legal use of any sort of magic there exists, including the barely legal stuff in the book you have stolen from the Hogwarts Library. Better intergration possibillities for muggleborns and halfbloods, making the muggle world more efficient with magic, and above all being able to use every magical abillity where we are born with without any restrictions. Now, how sounds this to you both?'

Fred looked at George at the exact moment George turned his head to look at fred. They looked intensly at eachother, then saying in an enthousiactical tone 'Were in!'

The leader nodded and then again asked the formal question 'Fred, George, would you join Ordo Fulmineus and promise by your magic to obey by every law and order? Would you help the order to fight for its goals? Would you keep secret all activities of the Order? Would you not betray or harm in anyway, our order's members and never betray the location of our Ourder's Headquarter?'

'Yes We will join the order and we promise on our magic to obay the order's laws.' Fred and George said.

'Then welcome to Ordo Folminious, Welcome to the Secret Academy with is our headquarter. But before I go on with anything, I believe you need to know who your leader is.' The leader said.

Then the leader put down his mask.

'Harry Potter!' They gasped.

'Yes I indeed am, though I prefer to be called Lord Fulgor by my followers.' Harry said. 'Now, we have to finish your induction. Do you guys have any personal nickname for yourselves? One that is not used by others? And cannot traced back to your real names?' The young leader said.

'Well we used to call us two Gred and Forge, but only when we were alone, But I am not sure if these names are not to obvious.' George said.

'I think it is indeed to clear. How about some latin name?' The Leader aseked.

'Call me Paco then, It has something to do with the meaning of my name but is not too obvious.'

The leader took a piece of parchment and wrote the name down together with the new members real name and his bloodstatus.

'Then call me Agria, it also has something to do with the meaning of my name.'

The leader wrote it down, then gave eachother the earclip which they put in. He then told where it was used for. After that he gave them the uniform and said that they would be sorted into their house at the meeting next Sunday. Then they gave them the key on the chain, and each a disguised dark arts book. Then they went outside the office to show them the academy, and explained about the portraits in the Entrance hall.

When they reached the Library the boys became over enthousiastic and went inside.

'No books may taken out. If you do so, you will have to pay for it.' Harry warned.

'Hermione, since you have introduced them, tell them your nickname, tell them all you know and answer their questions. If you cannot answer one question contact me by earclip' The leader said.

Hermione nodded.

'If you want to stay in the Academy any longer you need to wear your uniform.' Harry said, 'Opacus you are dismissed. You can stay but if you want you can apparate back home.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It began to become late and Harry decided he should end the day so he would be able to wake up early to do buisines before his classes started. He asked hermione for his portkey, portkeyed to his office, put of his uniform and used another portkey to his dorm. It had been a long day and it dodn't took much time for him to fall asleep.


	28. Before the second meeting

The rest of the week the Order members had worked hard to do their duties for the Order. Procer had contributed loads of potions ingredients, and also had brewed a fair amount of healing potions. Opacus had been setting up a Bank Vault and had donated a nice amount of furniture, Hathor had been spelling different types of textiles so the Order's mark apeared on them (the drop of blood with the lightningbolt), and there had a fair amount of books been added to the Library. Agria and Paco had, although they had no money to donate, been discovering every secret pasageway of the building and had made a map of it.

Harry however had been reading the entire week, even during classes while he was often in contact with his followers using the Earclip to check if all was going acording plan. Besides that he had his occlumency lessons with Snape, his legillimency and speechless magic lessons with Lucius and his homework to do, so he hadn't that much time to do anything else. He had to use his time turner often to keep up with his work, which resulted in exaustion at the end of the week.

And now it was Friday evening. After he went to the Secret Academy to read in Secret Academy volume 2 He portkeyed back to his dorm deciding to use the saterday to socialize with his other students, and of course to rest. Sunday would be the next Order meeting, and he demanded of himself to be sharp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it was Sunday morning around seven o clock. While the other boys in the First years Dorm were still sleeping Harry quietly woke up, and put on his schoolrobe. Over it, he put his Order uniform, and then he used the key to aparate into the Entrance hall of the Secret Academy. When he walked towards his office he had a slight feeling that today would be a good day for the Order.

After he had called Nox to get him breakfast he read the mail that was waiting on his table.

Lord Fulgor,

I hope that you don't mind that I've taken up the initiative to ask around if any members bring recruits along at the Order meeting. I thought I better let you know before the meeting starts, so you can tell the House Elves they need to prepare more lunch.

Here are the names of the New recruits, as far as been told to me:

Adrian Pucey

Theodor Nott

Dean Thomas

Roger Davies

Wayne Hopkins

With respect and Honour,

-Advectum

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled, he didn't had expected that much recruits within the time of one week. 'I really should set up a house point system.' He thought, 'But no, that would arise to much rivalry between the houses. How about another way of praising members? A trophy room perhaps?' He thought he'd maybe would be able to do that, but not if it would set people against eachother. 'Anyway, I should let Nox tell the other house elves they have to prepare lunch for five more persons' the leader thought just when the house elf popped in with his breakfast.

'Master sir? Here is your breakfast.'

'Thank you Nox, would you tell the house elves that there will be at least five more people at the meeting?'

'Of course Master Sir.'

'After that you are dismissed.'

'Thank you Master Sir.' And POP! The house elf vanished.

While Harry ate his breakfast he looked at the other letter. After he said the password, letters apeared.

Greetings Lord Fulgor,

We have been using location spells while being at Hogwarts to check out what one would see if they are locating someone that is in the Secret Academy. Here are the results of our experiments.

Being located when in Secret academy results in – Hogwarts, Unknown Location.

While using the Portrait to Hogsmeade – Hogwarts, Traveling

While using the portkey – Traveling to, Unknown Location

While using the floo – Traveling to, Floo destination

We thought you wanted this to know, perhaps because of security reasons. We wonder however, how the Secret Academy can be on the Floo network since that is carefully be maintained by the Ministry. Also, we wonder if flooing is secure enough since one has to call the destination out loud, meaning that anyone who overhears the name of the destination would be able to floo directly into our headquarter.

Also, we are wondering if Dumbledore keeps track of where the Hogwarts School Owls are flying to in a certain way, since we were considdering sending an owl with a route tracker to see if one would be able to discover our headquarter by sending an owl.

We considder that it would be a good idea to discuss these things at the Order Meeting, since we are aware that anything illegal we do can result in a one way ticket to Azkaban. We must asure that we ar not to be discovered.

Your Servants, Your warriors 4 freedom,

Agria & Paco

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'They made a point,' Harry thought, then he turned to the Founder who was stirring in his kettle on the portrait. 'Salazar? Can I ask you something?'

The founder looked up from his kettle 'What is it, my heir?'

'I was wondering how the Academy could be connected to the Floo network without being discovered by the Ministry employers.'

'When the floo network was invented there were no restrictions to which fireplace should be connected and which not. It wasn't yet regulated by the Ministry. There simply was a spell that could connect a fireplace to the floo. Anyway, not many wizards made use of the floo, as it was back then, since it was a new invention and back then, it has as much flaws to it as apperition has. When we founded Hogwarts we realised that the netwerk would improve over the ages, so we spelled all the fireplaces, which are a lot, to be on the floo network. When the floo became regulated by the ministry it put just Castle Hogwarts on its list, and that would include all fireplaces within the castle. Of course they didn't know about me having built the Secret Academy within the school.'

Harry nodded. 'but then, is the Academy secure enough to be our headquarter? I mean, when flooing you have to say aloud where you wish to go. If you flood from a public place people could overhear the destination and would be able to loo to it also '

'therefore, I would suggest to floo to Hogwarts, The room of requirements, or another privat place in Hogwarts, and from then floo again to the Academy.' Salezar said simply.

'Can the ministry keep track of whom floos to where? If so, flooing wouldn't be safe at all.' Harry mentiones.

'Flooing from Hogwarts to Hogwarts counts as interhouse floo and would not be tracked by the ministry. And anyway, if the ministry did, it would show up as a floo to Hogwarts.' Salazar said.

'Can the current Headmaster track interhouse floo's? or the house elves?' Harry asked.

'The Hogwarts laws forbid it because it would strongly intefere with the privacy of the students and teachers.' Salazar answered.

'But then, if the Headmaster ignore this rules, would he be able to track it?'

'The Headmaster cannot ignore the Hogwarts laws since he had to sign a binding contract upon taking the position.' Salazar said.

'How is that with the Secret Academy?'

'Well, I just emerge from the portrait and kill you if you evade the rules, however, I never can kill my Heir, and anyway I was joking. Don't worry theres no binding contract for the headmaster of the Academy.' Salazar replied, seemingly smirking.

'If one tracked the route of an owl who is to deliver a message to a peron located in the Academy, what would you see?

'That the bird is flying to Hogwarts, or the same as if an owl is sent from one part of the casthe to deliver a letter to another part in Hogwarts.' Salazar answered.

'Are there special ward protecting the Academy that are not protecting Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I have setup lots of wards to protect the place and to make sure that dark magic can be practised here without anyone knowing. If you have suggestions for extra wards, tell me and I set them up for you.' Salazar nodded.

Harry talked with Salazar for some more time covering issues like academic laws, security, classes, scadules, until it was time for him to do his final preparations for the meeting. After he had done so he went to the great hall, sat down at the staff table and sended the Order Meeting signal trough all earclips. It should take a few minutes and then his second Order Meeting would start.


	29. The second meeting

The first two members who arrived were the young leaders Second and Third in command, each with a new recruit in tow. After the four walked towards the stafftable where their master was seated, they bowed and formally greeted him before looking expectedly up to him awaiting his instructions. 'Ah Volucris, Advectum, Today you may take place near me at the stafftable' he adressed while pointing to the chairs at his left and right side. Thereafter he adressed the new recruits. 'Your parchments please.' Before pointing them to the side wall where they were expected to wait for the meeting to start.

Soon thereafter Hermione arrived with another recruit who was asked for his parchment and pointed to the wall while the Ashwinder Head of House walked over to the table where she was supposed to sit. Lucius and his wife arrived and as Narcissa walked towards the Runespore Table, Lucius was adressed via the earclip to sit near Draco who was sitting at the leaders right hand. Then Fred and George arrived each with another recruit, the new recruits were again asked for their parchments and then the four were pointed to the wall to wait with the other new recruits. Snape was the last to arrive, He excused him for letting them wait so long and told his leader via earclip that he had to attend to a short teacher meeting while he was heading for the Boomslang table.

Now that they were all there, Lord Fulgor stood up for a formal welcome. 'I welcome you all to our second order meeting. Those members who worked hard over the past week to contribute their time, money and effort to the Order, I cannot thank them enough. Without them, I would be a lonesome idealist who would only be able to dream about reaching his goals. For those who are new, please come over and you shall be inducted.'

The five new recruits plus Fred and George walked towards the stafftable and bowed towards their master. 'I take it that you all still want to join Ordo Fulmineus, that you will follow each and every law and future law, and that you will not reveal our secrets which includes the location of our headquarter?' He asked.

The seven nodded agreeable mumbling a collective Yes Master. Their leader nodded back at them and continued; 'I Lord Fulgor then welcome you to Ordo fulmineus. May we work together to achieve our goals and may our secrets not be revealed.' Then he signaled them to return to the wall where they previously had been waiting. 'When I call your chosen name, please come over to recieve the additions to your uniform.

He paused to communicate with his Second and Third and instructed them to give the new recruits the chained key (Blaise) and the earclip (Draco) and reminded them that Fred and George had already recieved them. He himself would give them their badges. Viper (Adrian Purcey), Noir (Theodore Nott) Paco (George) and Agria (Fred) ended at the Runespore Table, Aswad (Dean Thomas) and Ash (Roger Davies) at the Ashwinder Table and finally Bargest (Wayne Hopkins) ended at the Boomslang Table.

'Now that we all are settled, it is time to discuss some important matters.' their leader announced. First of all, there is this matter of our security. I suppose it is best to discuss that first.' After seeing some members nodded at the announcement, Harry continued: 'First of all, It is important to know at least the true identity of every staff member, your head of house, and at least one other member. However, with mind readers around such as professor Dumbledore, valuable order information can leak out easily and it is therefore that we have to remain robed and masked in eachothers presence so that we cannot betray eachother whether it is under influence of veritaserum or being it without us knowing subtracted from our minds. That would not only be dangerous for each individual, but especially for our order and our future plans. Does anyone has an idea on how to fix this little security problem?'

It was silence for a moment. Then Procer (Snape) interjected carefully 'We could possibly use a fidelius charm.' Opacus (Lucius) hesitated, then he reasoned; 'I am not sure if that gives the desired effect. A bystander who cannot tell the secret would be able to tell that it is under a fidelius charm when asked under veritaserum. I do not think that is benificial for us.' Procer nodded 'You might quite well be right about that, considdering that the secret keeper might still betray us in the end. I fear that it is quite problematic then.' The other nodded and silence fell again over the room. 'Maybe we can use fidelius in combination with other secrecy spells that are less well known' interjected Priapus (Hermione); 'Like to hide the fact that it is kept under the fidelius charm.' Lord Fulgor nodded and said, 'Then We need volunteers to do research on the matter. Anyone?'

Priapus and Opacus agreed to do the research and they moved on to another matter. 'I am planning to organize basic education during Christmas break if that is reachable. Therefore I ask you all to come up with believable reasons for your respective families to not go home and not stay at Hogwarts during break. They must be reasonable, and preferable trackable so that they will not be worried and our secrets will be safe.' Hen Lord Fulgor drew his wand and with a wave Ink quills and parchment appeared on the table. 'You get fifteen minutes to think and write up reasons which I will be reviewing later. New recruits, pleace bring your wands so I can remove Ministry tracking spells. Hathor, will you please assist?'

After the new recruits brought their wand Harry withdrew a piece of parchment from his robe pocket on which Draco had outwritten the necessary spells and after fifteen minutes had passed he asked the others to deliver him their parchments while he asked his second in command to return the wands to their respective owners. After that he announced it was lunch time and time to socialize.

When lunch was finished he asked Priapus and Opacus to go to the library to research on their security matter, Then he asked Draco to give the new recruits except Fred and George a tour of their headquarter. Snape he told to go back to main Hogwarts because he coudn't be missed for too long, and Blaise was asked to get back to Slytherin common to socialize.

Only Agria (Fred) Paco (George) and Hathor (Narcisaa were left. He complemented the twins for their contritubtion and told them that they may go back to Hogwarts if they want, or study in the library. They decided they would come by the library at night and return to Hogwarts to not raise suspicion and after they left, only Narcissa was left.

'Can I ask you a favor?' The young leader asked while walking towards the Runespore Table. 'Of course My Lord' she replied kindly. 'I need, lets say ten owls for the owlery, but I cant ask lucius to do another great puchase because of rumors and suspicion' he said. 'I can do that for you, What type of owl do you want and how can I send them safely?' the witch asked.

'I need decent owls. They don't need to have a dark touch to them. Preferable not since it would be more dangerous to send innocent letters with them. Some may be eagle owls, but snow owls are good also. With where to send them, that is the difficulty. They need to be brought in manually because no one is living here as of yet. If you would send them to me they would end up in Hogwarts Owlery of course.' Narcissa nodded. 'I will send them to Malfoy Manor first then. After that you can discuss with your advisor on how to get them here. Is that okay?' The Leader nodded. 'Ask Opacus to deliver the bill in the mouth of the hungarian horntail which secures the Academy's Headmasters office. I will see that the money is transfered back as soon as I can get to Gringotts.' 'Good, I'll be off than to do the business then, if that is allright?' the witch asked. 'That will be good, have a nice day Hathor, you are dismissed.'

After Narcissa had apparated, Fulgor called Nox to retrieve Secret Academy Volume I from his office and started reading while he was waiting for Draco to return with the new recruits. 


	30. Talking with Slytherin

Draco had come by to inform his leader that he and the other five recruits would study in the library. The leader had looked up from his book and told his second in command to pass on that they all be dismissed before he stood up and walked out of the great hall towards the academy's Headmasters office. He said the password once he had reached the Horntail, went inside and put back the book his houseelf had retrieved for him earlier while putting the bundle of parchments he had brought with him organized at his desk. Thereafter he sat down to think things over while wandlesly conjuring a roll of parchment and inkless quill from midair. After thinking for a few minutes he wrote down a todo/ tothink list.

- Meetings should not be on the same day for security reasons.  
- When education starts everyone needs to be aware of the rules - Preparations for education needs to be worked out before halloween.  
- Must come up with a way to get the owls in.  
- Must check if the house elfs are with enough when everyone stays in here - Must create schedules for education

The young leader looked up from his paper and adressed the portrait. 'Salazar?'

'How can I help you, young Heir?'

'I asked someone to buy me ten owls for the owlery, but how do I get them here while no one is permanently living here?'

'Ask a house elf. They have other transportation methods that are not harmful for owls as Apparition, flooing or portkeying are.

'Ah, thank you, I have some more questions if you have time..'

'Of course, anything.'

'How can I make sure everyone get to know Academic and Order laws?'

'Set up a course for it.'

'Then I'll need a course book.'

'There are student and staff lawbooks in the Library. You can duplicate them or use the device in the staffroom to create your own course books, whether you compile it or write your own.'

'Great. Anyway, what courses do you think should be started first? I plan on starting education during Christmas break but I can't make the schedules to tiring since students need some spare time to take rest too.'

'Primary should be Duelling, Curses, Integration, Aiding, and General Dark Arts'.

'What is Aiding?'

'Aiding is an addition to duelling which is used in a warlike situation. Where normal wizard duels consist of one wizard versus one, often with seconds, duelling in a war situation is different. Often whole parties fight for their lives against other parties. Duels are fought never fair, meaning that two wizards can cast at one, and in such situations it is important that the party help eachother survive as much as possible. That is the art of aiding, which is, if I'm not mistaken also partially educated at the auror training courses. Aiding includes magical first aid, meaning learning quick healing spells, but also, strenghtening a spell cast by another wizard by casting a spell which aids the current spell. It is a verry difficult art, but worth learning especially since dark wizards will early or late have to deal with aurors.'

'That is very interesting information Honorable Founder, but who can teach us such a subject, if we do not have an auror within our member ranks?'

'There is a good coursebook on the subject in the Library. A more experienced dueller would be able to pick up things easily and would be able to through trial and error learn less experienced duellers the art. Anyway, you should read Secret Academy Vol III if it comes to setting up courses and needing course material, its all in there.'

'Thank you Salazar, I just have one more question, We are still with few people, the Ashwinder House and the Boomslang house have only 2 to 3 members in it. Should I start out courses collectively?'

'The Ashwinder and the Boomslang house would probably more interested in the integration course, while the Runespore house would prefere forbidden potions. But if there are to few members, for instance when you need some members to teach the courses, it would be best to do classes collectively, as even Runespores can learn from the integration courses.'

'Thank you for your good advice, Just one more question. Am I allowed to duplicate the Secret Academy volumes and disguise them as Hogwarts Coursebooks and take them out to reed in main Hogwarts? I cannot stay too long here else I raise suspicion.'

'It is better that no Secret Academy material leaves the academy because of security reasons. Also, I would also be careful with any other illegal things you might have out there. I suggest you store them here since house elfs might ahem accidentally come across them and tell the headmaster.'

'Good you mention it, Salazar. I suppose I have to tell the other members also, but if they bring it here, they must have a private and secure place where they can store them.'

'I can set up the passwords for each house. Every house has private dorms for every member so they may pick out one and install their ownn passwords on their dorms for extra security measures.'

'There are too much people in here to emerge now, I think, they might be as scared as Hell if they see you. I suggest doing it during night time, but two of our members have announced they would like to make use of the Library tonight. Do you have any way to know if there are people in here?'

'Yes, I have enough portraits who can tell me. What passwords should I install?'

'Let me think.. What about Avada Kedavra for Runespore. Belladonna for Boomslang and Dementor for Ashwinder. I dont think tha the Basilisk House needs a password as of yet since no one is in the house.'

'It will be done. Pass on to your followers that they have to choose a dorm after tomorrow, that they have to put a drop of blood on the door after saying the password. The heads of houses have their seperate private quarters as well as your advisor and your second and any other staffmember or teacher. 'I will prepare those rooms tonight and leave instructions on how to reach them on your desk.'

'Thank you Salazar, I will be going back to Hogwarts to show my face. Expect me to be back tomorrow morning after breakfast.'

Af the founder nodded Harry stood up, pulled of his uniform, and left the office to head for the Academy's exit to Snapes Private lab. 


	31. Runespore Dorms

It was the third week since Harry's arrival at Hogwarts. As he sat down at the Slytherin house table for breakfast, the young leader realized in delight that he had already so much achieved in regards to the Order, His classes also had been well, they were not that difficult, and although he found most subjects boring and couldn't wait to learn more, he looked forwards to an inspiring Christmas break. 'Volucris, do you know if all Slytherins have off this morning?' he asked Draco using the earclip just when breakfast appeared on the table. 'Yes Milord, I suppose so.' The other replied. And while the young leader was piling his plate with lots of foods he called out to his entire body of members. 'This is a message from your leader for each and every member of the Runespore House who is currently attending Hogwarts. You are supposed to meet me in the Entrance Hall of the Academy after breakfast, unless you have classes or other important business. In that case please report to me. Also don't forget to wear your uniform, and please bring along anything illegal that may be in your posession. Further explaination will follow there. For everyone else, have a good day.'

Immeadiatly thereafter Fred and George sent a message back to their leader. 'Forgive us Master, we cannot come since we have to attend Transfiguration this morning. which followed by a short collective message back 'This is a message for Paco and Agria from their leader. You are dismissed for this morning. Meet me there at ten evening.'

Now that was done he sent a quick private message to Opacus 'Would you please ask Hathor if she has already got my order?' After a short moment of waiting the Elder Malfoy replied 'Yes, they are here. Four brown, two Snow Two eagle and Two barn. Bill is at your desk.' 'Thank Hathor for me. I will send Nox, my personal assistant to transport them to the Academy today. Anything else to report in regards to our Security problem?' Harry asked. 'Still researching and testing..' Was the short reply. 'Then I wish you a good day.'

Harry finished his breakfast quickly thereafter and said clear enough for non-ordermembers to hear, I'm off to finish my homework cya later. Then he stood up and walked out of the great hall to duck in a broom closet and activated his illegal portkey to the academy's Headmasters office.

As he arrived there the young leader noticed the mail at his desk. There was indeed the bill from the owls, and a short note from Salazar.

Greetings Heir, The passwords are installed as we discussed yesterday. Also the rooms for your Second Third and Advisor are prepared as well as the teachers rooms. If you tap your wand to this note seven times, the locations will be revealed to you. Also I considder giving the Aiding Course myself if you have no suitable teacher for the subject. But only if you don't mind of course. Considder it, we will talk later. Your Ancestor.

Harry nodded and drew his wand to tap the piece of parchment seven times. Pictures of statues and portraits floated through his mind, and he felt how the instructions on setting up their passwords were implemented in his memory before the note disapeared leaving only a bit of dust.

Harry decided that the first of the Runespores would arrive soon, and after pulling on his uniform he left his room to wait in the entrance hall.

Not much after Harry had arrived in the Entrance Hall, Volucris, Advectum, Viper and Noir arrived. They bowed before their young leader and waited expectedly. 'Greetings, Runespores. The reason why I called you here is for your own safety. A portrait told me that the Fool of a Dumbledore may have allowed his houseelfs to accidentally stumble upon any illegal things that you may have hidden in your trunks. It may be common knowledge that the houseelfs search through your belongings when you left your luggage at the train before the start of term. If you were not yet aware of this fact, you may count yourselves very lucky if you brought something in that is against the rules, and the Headmaster hasn't found out yet. As I have nothing against rulebreaking, I daresay I would not like it that someone gets expelled for just owning and bringing along such items. Also posessing certain items might point in the direction that you oppose our foolish light sided headmaster. Therefore I ask that you store them here at the Academy, for they are safe here. Now don't worry that your items get lost or stolen. We Order members do not steal from eachother, and as you get your own private rooms or dorm, which will securely be protected with a blood-based password system, No one will be able to enter it without your permission, except then for myself and your head of house'.

The others murmered compliments such as 'Great, My Lord' and 'Awesome' as Harry used his earclip to communicate with Draco and Blaise to tell them that they get their own private quarter since Draco was Second in command and head of house, and Blaise was Third in command.

As they walked to a painting of a Runespore in the West wing of the Academy, their leader told that the password for the common room is 'Avada Kedavra.' When the painging swung open, it revealed the runespore common room. The floor cloth was black, so were the comfortable chairs, but they had a silver lining to them, and the tables were of a dark shade of grey. On one table were laying a fair amount of blood quils. 'Please all take a quill except for Advectum.' Lord Fulgor said before grabbing one of them.

When they had all taken a bloodquill they went down a stairs at the right side of the room towards the Boy's dorms one of the doors was open, and Curious as Harry was, he looked inside. 'The space was fairly large. There was one door leading to a private bathroom which includes a shower sink and toilet, and there was another door leading to a small private lab. There was no furniture, but as there was furniture contributed by Hathor and Opacus, the leader decided to later ask the House elfs to furnish every dorm which would be in use.

The four other members were all impressed by the dorm, 'Man, far better then at Hogwarts' muttered Viper. They left the dorm and Harry closed the door, knowing that the door wont open anymore unless someone made the dorm his own. The leader turned to his followers and said 'Viper, Noir, I want you bot to choose a door. Every dorm is equal, so no fighting is needed.'

The boys chose both a door. Viper at the left hand of the small corridor and Noir at the right side. 'Now listen good you two. Place the blood quill on the door, and write down a point. Not more than a point for it will slightly hurt. Do try not to wince or scream, but clearly speak out your order name.

The boys did as was asked from them and although they felt a sharp pain in their hand they tried to resist their instinctive reactions and said their order names which appeared on the door in a neat script, which Harry would bet would be Salazars, before the blood was sucked inside of the door leaving no traces. 'You can open the door now and go inside. Close the door and put the back of your right hand against the door. - Yes, there is a little wound on your right hand, - and while you doing so you speak out a password. After that you leave the dorm.'

The boys did as they were instructed and after they were back in the corridor, Harry wrote a point in his own blood on both of the doors and asked Draco, which was the Runespores Head of House to do the same. Thereafter he spoke to the two boys. 'There is no need to say your password aloud. Just put your hand on the door and direct the password to the light pulse you may feel. Try it.'

They did and their door opened, and after Harry had instructed that they leave all their illegal belongings, he told them to thereafter back to Hogwarts to not raise suspicion. He then asked Draco and Blaise via the Earclip to come with him. 


	32. Diagon Mystery

Harry had a busy morning. After he had showed Draco and Blaise to their private quarters on the second floor Harry had retreated to his office (The Headmasters office) To do some other business. Firstly he sent Nox to retrieve the owls from Malfoy manor and asked him to bring them to the owlery at the second floor. Since it was still early he decided he would pay a visit to Gringotts to pay the bill for the owls and do some other business along the way. After putting out his uniform he unshrunk his trunk in search for a casual robe and cloak, wondering if it would be wise to walk towards the entrance hall since there were still members who didn't know the true identity of their leader. After a moment of hesitation he decided to floo from his office to the room of requirement to then floo to the Leaky cauldron. Then he reshrunk his trunk to pocket format whereafter he threw a hand of floo powder in the fire, called out 'Hogwarts Room of Requirement' and off he went.

A few minutes later Harry walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and after tapping the correct brick with his wand he gained entrance to the alley. Once there he looked swiftly around and noted that a Gigantic man was walking to the wizarding bank. 'I know that man...' he thought. 'I have seen him walking around the grounds of Hogwarts when we had Herbology... Oh no, he isn't on the Hogwarts staff isn't he?' Harry thought 'He may not see me, or he'll tell the Headmaster since I am not supposed to be here. Anyway, what business does he have here?' Harry ducked behind a shelf of half-priced cauldrons quickly pulling out his invisibillity cloak. and after making sure that he was out of sight, he rushed after the gigantic man inside of the bank's building, swiftly evading the doors who were falling back in place after the man.

'Ah Good Morning' the young leader heard the man said, while moving closer. The gigantic man bowed over towards the goblin and said; 'I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.' The goblin took the letter and read it through. 'Very well.' he said, handing it back to the gigantic man. 'I will have someone take you down to the vault, Griphook.'

'He will be long enough away for me to do my business here.' Harry thought when slipping out the building just after another costummer was leaving. He crossed the street, ducked behind another stall, put off his invisibillity cloak and reentered Gringotts. Walking over to another free goblin he said 'Good day. I am here to transfer thirty gallions from my personal vault 65B to vault 13 on name of Narcissa Malfoy, and please make sure she recieve a transaction verification form as soon as possible.' The goblin nodded and shove a quill and parchment towards the youngster. 'It will be done. if you will sign here please?' Harry looked over to the transaction form and signed before he took his leave, since he considdered it not to be a good thing to hang around the place much longer.

When he ducked into Knockturn alley, he wondered what mysterious business the gigantic man had to do here on order of the foolish Headmaster. He'd decided to set some members to spy on him. 'He sent a quick private message via earclip to Draco and Blaise, and decided to ask Snape before his occlumency lessons. Thereafter he decided to concentrate on what other business he els needed to do.

He went inside one of the dark oriented bookshops along the Alley and browsed the shelfs for anything interesting for the orders library. 'fighting on brooms, an extensive guide on air duelling' and 'using cures as curses' were amongst the pile he bought, together with 'most deadly poisons.' After hanging around for over an hour in the shop Draco contacted him to announce that the gigantic man had returned to Hogwarts and was walking streight to Dumbledores office. 'Thank you Volucris.' he messaged back after shrinking the pile of books he had bought. 'I just needed to know that, since I needed to do some business along the main alley.' and after putting the shrunken books in his illegal items pocket he left the shop to head for Quallity Quidditch.

'How many will eight nimbus two thousands be?' the Boy asked the shopkeeper once he had entered the shop. 'That will be two hundred and fourty gallions, a whole purchase for you, young man.' the shop owner replied. Harry hesitated for a moment, thinking up ways to get a bit of the price. then he said. 'I will buy them for two hundred and thirty, I don't think my guardians will allow me to spend any more than that.' The shopkeeper took a piece of parchment to calculate things, then he smiled 'That will be fine for me. Shall I shrink them so you can transport them more easily?' Harry nodded. 'That would be so nice. Anyway, ask Gringots to transfer the money from my personal vault which is 65B on name of Harry Potter.' The shopkeeper gaped in confusion. 'For you mister Potter it will be two hundred and twenty, in thanks for releasing us from you-know-who. No, we have not forgotten that and are very thankfull for that.' Harry smirked all did he not show it from the outside. 'If he'd only knew.' And after he had signed the order form with his sealring, he picked up the package of shrunken brooms, put them in his robe pocket and walked out of the shop with a playful genuine smile on his face, to then duck behind a stand to illegally portkey back to his office.

Once back, he stored his newbought stuff in his private quarters which were adjacent to his office. Then he snapped his fingers twice to call Nox. The house elf appeared with a plop. 'Master Sir?' 'Are the owls here already?' Harry asked. 'Yes Master Sir they are in the owlery.' Harry nodded. 'Please make sure they get proper food and treats, but don't overfeed them.' 'Yes Master Sir.' The elf said. 'After that you are dismissed.' Harry said.

The elf plopped out, and Harry realized it was near lunch time. He threw in a hand of floo powder to floo back to Slytherin common room, via the Room of Requirement for security measures. 


	33. A riddle to solve

Double History of magic that afternoon was boring as ever. Harry had set up a dictaquill while he was reading in his fathers Animagus book. The stupid ghost was of course not intelegent enough to figure out that most students were reading anything else than the History's coursebook.

Harry was truely amazed by the notes his father had written in the margins about a certain Wormtail (perhaps a friend of him) who had managed to listen in on others conversations while he was hiding in his rat form under a table or behind a statue, how he sneaked out to buy sweets at Hogsmede, and used the sewers to quickly transport himself through Hogwarts Castle. Harry's father seemed to have the form of a stag, which Harry considdered less useful than the smaller and quicker rat form of his friend, and he hoped that his own animagus form would not be to big so he could make good use of it. The good of it all was that Harry found a note that Dumbledore could look through invisibillity cloaks, but couldn't detect the difference between a rat and an animagus rat. 'It would be an ideal way to spy on the old fool.' Harry thought.

The rest of double History Harry decided to sleep through. He had occlumency at seven after dinner, and he had to meet up at ten with Fred and George to help them settle in their dorms. Thinking about the things he still had to do before christmas break, he fell asleep to be awaken an hour later by the bell that signal the end of the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went on uneventful. When Harry had finished he messaged to his best friends that he had occlumency with Procer, and that they should go to the Slytherin common room for homework and socializing. Thereafter he stood up and left the great hall to then walk towards Snapes Office. Along the way Sliphis slithered up to Harry's sleeve and while Harry was waiting in front of snapes office he had a thelepatic conversation with his familliar.

'Have you come across anything interesting?'

'Yes Master. As I was slithering along the seperate section in the Library to see if there maybe anything interesting to snatch, the Headmaster walked in and walked streight to a particular shelf. As he was browsing along the books he mumbled under his breath 'Now, where should I hide the precious thing?' He then pulled out a certain book, looked through it and put it back while mumbling. 'No that would be too easy.' Thereafter he walked out of the library, obvious not in such a good mood.'

Harry slightly nodded and thelepatically hissed back. 'Dear Sliphis, that is very valuable information you have there. Now there is a little thing I want to ask you...'

'What is it Master?'

'I want you to spy on the Headmaster and report everything he is up to. But be very careful to not get caught. The Headmaster is a very dangerous man who is very aware of his surroundings. Do you think you can do that?'

'Yes Master. I think I can do that.'

'One more thing. The Headmaster is our enemy, but you don't need to attack him as of yet. I also suggest you stay away from his office, He might have certain security measures in place to track down any hidden pressences. However, If you can overhear conversations between the staff, preferable if it is between Dumbledore and the Gigantic Man, we could very well benefit from that.'

'Yes master, I will be very careful' the snake said before he slithered from the boys arm and disappeared in the shadows of the corridor.

Not long after the snake had disapeared, Snape showed up and signed for harry to come in. When Harry closed the portrait behind his back, Snape drew his wand to ward the office.

'Greetings Lord Fulgor, shall we start then?'

'Procer.' the young leader acknowledged. 'I would like to, but there are a few things that needs to be discussed first, preferable in a more secure place. If you want to hold on to me please? I will portkey us to my office.'

Procer did as was requested and a moment later Procer and Harry arrived in the Headmasters office of the Secret Academy. Before Harry sat down, he snapped his fingers twice, and plop, Nox appeared.

'Master Sir?'

'Please bring in one of the new chairs for Procer here.'

Not more than a minute later the elf reappeared with a plop and put down the chair.

'You are dismissed Nox. Procer, please sit down.'

The professor sat down and Harry continued. 'Do you have any idea on what Dumbledore is up to? I overheard a conversation between a gigantic man who I have seen walking around the grounds, and a goblin when I was visiting Gringotts today. He said he had a letter from Dumbledore to pick up a You-know-What in a certain vault, and my snake overheard the Headmaster mumbling to himself 'now, where should I hide the precious thing' when the man was stalking around in the Library.'

Procer thought for a moment. 'I believe, Master Fulgor, that you mean Hagrid, the groundkeeper with your description of a gigantic man. And I know nothing more than that the fake of a Trelawney has done yet another of her misinterpreted profecies. I don't know the exact contents of the profecy, but it is along the lines of 'The Dark Lord is looking for a certain artifact that gives him immortallity.' Of course our foolish headmaster takes all her crap seriously, and I think his actions might have to do with precautions from his side.'

Harry nodded thoughtful 'Hmm, that is very interesting information... Now what artifact could give immortallity... And what is that about the Dark Lord?'

⌠Perhaps Dumbledore doesn't believe that the Dark Lord is gone for good, which would be an acceptable reason for him to act in such a paranoid way.' Snape interjected.

'Reasonable indeed.' the young leader replied. 'wait a sec.' he said before turning towards the painting of Slytherin.

'Salazar?' he hissed.

'Yes my Heir?' The founder hissed back.

'Would you perhaps help us to solve a little riddle? You are more knowledgable than the both of us'

'Do you want me to emerge?'

'I think Procer here would considder it to be an honour to meet you.' Harry replied. Then he adressed Procer and just before a thick black smoke emerged from the portrait, the young leader told his follower to not be scared whatever may happen.

When the Ghostly form of Salazar emerged from the portrait, he conjured a ghostly chair sat on it and joined in the conversation.

-  
PROCER POV

Severus was in heart and spirit a Slytherin. He cared for his house and his students although he wasn't quite fond of the brats from other houses that kept ruining his classes. When he saw thick black smoke emerging from the portrait of his houses founder he was shocked, but to slytherin to show it. But what shocked him even more was that the thick smoke formed itself in a ghostly form of the founder, effectively erasing the founder from the portrait, leaving only the backdrop and the bubbling cauldron. He greeted the founder respectfully just when Slytherin was conjuring a ghostly chair. 'Damn, the man is still able to do magic?' Severus wondered while his young leader was explaining things.

------------------------------------------------------

'Salazar, do you perhaps know of any artifact that grants the owner witn immortallity?' Harry asked.

'I think so My Heir,' the founder said. 'Remember I told you about a certain artifact called 'Philosophers stone'? The object from which the Elixer of Life could be subtracted?'

'Yes Honourable founder.' Harry replied. 'But I thought that the Elixer of Life was morely a substance that could get you your body back instead of gaining immortallity?'

'True my Heir, but there are, as far as I know five ways to apply the elixer. First is to gain immortallity, second is, gaining immortallity of ones memory, something which could be really helpful when studying. Third is gaining a physical magical created body. Fourth is gaining back information that has been obliviated, and the fifth, but the most difficult to achieve use is to revive one from death.'

'That is very valuable information Salazar. Do you perhaps also know of another artifact that could gain the owner immortallity?' Harry asked.

'Not as far as I know, else I would have cared to gain it in my posession, unless... it is an invention from after my time, but I doubt it.' the founder replied.

'In that case we should first need to verify that it is indeed the philosophers stone which Dumbledore is trying to keep away from possible Dark Lords. And if that is indeed the case, I must somehow find a way to snatch it away.'

'Why?' Procer asked, becomming curious.

'I have prommised Salazar to help get his body back if it lies within my possibillities, and if the stone is indeed at Hogwarts, I might as well have a good chance to pay off my debts to our founder.'

'Debts?' Procer asked.

'Well, you see, we may use the Academy as our headquarter and Salazar has helped to install passwords and do other things to fix up the place. I might at least thank him by helping him to regain a physical body as it is his greatest wish.' Harry explained.

'Reasonable.' Procer said. 'If I can help with anything?'

'Yes Procer. I have already set Volucris and Advectum up to spy on Hagrid, and my dear familliar to spy on the Headmaster himself. I want you to spy on the entire staff and report anything that points towards the identity of the artifact and where it will be hidden.'

'That I will do.' Procer said. 'However, You may well mention to your Second and Third that Hagrid hangs on the lips of the Headmaster and believe his every word. It is also a fact that the idiot is wary about Slytherins, so I suggest you tell them this information.'

'I will tell them. Anyway, Fred and George are supposed to be here at ten o clock. I don't know if they are clever enough to use the key, or that they will sneak out of their common room and walk the entire end to your lab. I'm not sure if it is on your schedule to wander allong the corridors in search for rulebreakers...'

'It is.' Was Snapes short interruption.

'If that is the case would you please stalk the route from Gryffindor tower to your lab and make sure they doesn't run into prefects or teachers that will deffinately want to give them detention. Since they may be bringing a lot of illegal stuff with them to store here.'

'Very well Lord Fulgor, I will deal with the stupid cat, the squib and the Gryffindor Head of house.' Snape replied.

'Thank you, Procer, as I cannot risk them running right into getting detentions. Their contribution to the order is way more of importance. Now I suggest we leave occlumency for next week since you cannot be missed for too long.'

'Good Master, have a good night.' Procer said while standing up and reaching for the door.

'Procer?' The young leader halted him. 'You can floo from here to the Room of Requirement and from there floo to your office. That is the fastest way to get back there.'

The professor nodded, walked to the fireplace, threw in a hand of floo powder and disapeared in the flames leaving Salazar and his young leader.

'Do you really think the Headmaster would posses such a valuable item?' the boy asked to his houses founder.

'I don't know, but if he has, I want to have it.' the founder answered with determination.

'I will see what I can do for you in regards to that.' Harry said. 'Now, I have to do some other business in the Library. Hope that you don't mind?'

'Not at all, my Heir' the other said, before transforming into thick black smoke.

A few seconds later Salazar was back in his portrait checking his potion. Harry grinned, and left his office. 


End file.
